Love , Life , Mystery : With You , Always , and Forever
by annashina
Summary: It's Started from Tenrou Arc. Where's Lucy ? Why Zeref knew Lucy ? Why Lucy can't Remember her Friends ? Why Zeref Knew Mavis ? What kind of relationship Zeref and Mavis have ? Find Out inside ! With a Slight Sticy and Rolu , Mainly Zercy , Read and Review , Please?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Going to make another FanFic *jjang jjang***

**and here it is ~**

**before that , i , Annashina really happy that my First fanfiction response/review is great . so i'm going to make another Fanfiction **

**I Hope you like it :)**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and bad spelling , sorry if there's false word!**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Today is a another cheerful morning at Fairy Tail.

Today , As well . Is a very Special day to our Favorite Celestial Mage , Lucy.

Natsu , Erza , Gray , and the guild including Master Makarov , want to make this day is the best birthday for our favorite celestial mage.

Because the preparations is take a while , so Natsu , Erza , Gray , tell Wendy , Levy , Charle , Happy , to distract / make Lucy didn't go to the Guild until Evening.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

at 7.00 am .

The Sunshine kiss Lucy's face.

after 10 minutes , She's awake. And Finds Levy , wendy , Charle , Happy in her room.

"What are you guys .. doing here?" Lucy ask them , Answer Levy " It's okay right , me and wendy also Charle and happy , just feels want to spending time with you" , Wendy and Happy Just Nod . "Well, it's good for health you know to Spend the day with your friend , not in the Rowdy Guild" Say Charle.

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

That's kind weird , Levy and Wendy , also Charle and Happy to come to my house and said 'want to spending time with me not inside the guild' well , i'll just let it pass . "Okay , So..have you guys eat breakfast , yet?" I ask them . "Well,,we haven't eat breakfast yet" Levy say with a little blush on her face , "okay , i'll make breakfast , is it okay if i just make Pancakes , with Bacons and Eggs ? " , "It's Alright Lu-chan , all of us loves Pancakes " Levy say , "Yes , after all Lucy-san Pancakes is delicious , Right Charle?" says wendy , "Yes" , "Aye , if it's okay can i have Fish , Lu~cy~~" said happy and I just Nod.

After we eat , I'm take a quick bath . And Get Ready .

"So..where are we going to do,Levy-chan?" i ask Levy, "well ,,, let's walking around , even though we live in Magnolia we haven't had time to go sight-seeing , hehe " She answer , "Yeah , That will be a great !" wendy said happily . Charle and Happy just nod '.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Lucy , Levy , Wendy , Charle , and Happy . Go around Magnolia,go to the newest bookstore , Library , go to nearby cafe , and do little shopping , do some girl's talk , and teasing wendy (lols) , and many more .

and without knowing it's already Evening , So Levy told Happy to Check the guild if they already finish.

* * *

**Levy Pov**

I hope Lu-chan like the surprise , but .. it looks like Lu-chan haven't notice yet ..

"Ne , Lu-chan let's go to the guild" i says , and give a sign to wendy and charle to see if they already finish , because happy taking to long .

"well, we're going to the guild first , okay Lucy-san , Levy-san" Said wendy with bowing , " yes , we'll see you in the guild " said charle .

and then the two of them just go. "ermm..Levy-chan ?" said lucy , 'ah oh ,, it seems she began to suspect me a little' i thought , a sweat roled down in my left cheek, "Y..yes , Lu-chan?" i finally answer , "why you told wendy and charle to go to the guild first?" Lucy says ...

.

.

"a..ahahaaha,, what are you saying Lu-chan , i .. i didn't told them to go .. to the gu..u..ild first" I say .. 'ahh,,i can't keep it anymore!' I scream inside my head...Lu-chan suddenly come closer to me and staring at me like i have something that i had been hiding , well it's true . But! , I can't let this Surprise ruined.. so I start running to the guild ,, i ran faster and faster , scared that lu-chan may catch me , after all she's quite a fast runner. While running i'm hoping that they already finish.

.

.

.

"Levy-san!" shout Wendy a little whispering to me , As i Look up , and see wendy waving her hand and smiling i know , that they already finish .. thank god .

* * *

**Lucy Pov **

I began suspect levy-chan a little , because i saw her giving some sigh to wendy and charle , like 'go go' , and after levy-chan give the sign , suddenly wendy and charle went to the guild first , so i ask levy-chan , but then ,, suddenly she ran away .. so i follow her but she ran so fast .. and i lost track of her .. "wow..i never thought that levy-chan can run so fast" i said to myself .. "well , i'll just go to the guild , maybe Levy-chan in there , after all she told wendy and Charle to go first ,, wait .. where's happy?" I says , "ah maybe he already go" I sigh .. and start walking to the guild .

.

.

.

.

When i see the guild from outside ... i'm getting a little scared because it's to quiet , when i was going to turn back and go home suddenly the guild door opened a little .. so i'm going inside , even though i'm a little scared..

"Hello ?"

.

.

.

.

.

*tar tar tar* "HAPPY BIRTHDAY , LUCY~!" *tar tar tar*

My eyes widened , and i remember that today is my birthday

"Thank you .. Thank you everyone" i says

"Luce , happy birthday and he..here my gifts for you" said Natsu my bestfriend with a blush on his face..

"t..thank you" , 'who thought natsu can be so sweet and more importantly he remember!'

"happy birthday lucy !" said Gray as he hugged me and kiss my forehead , and handed me a give ,,

well, i get a little blush on my face because he kissed my forehead but i managed to 'Thank him'

then i remember ,, gray just hug and kiss me ,, so i hope that Juvia didn't see that so she won't killed me .. and thank god he's not.

after we partied ,, and getting a little drunk (specially cana, macao , wakaba , max , many guildmates) all of us sleep in the guild .. as for me i .. just felt asleep ..

* * *

**Normal Pov**

2 weeks later , in the guild many guildmates go to take / doing jobs so many,

Today is the day , the mystery why they so desperately take jobs.

and then there's Erza, Mirajane , Gildarts . and Master Makarov.

and suddenly , Master Makarov make an annpuncement

.

.

The announcment is ...

* * *

**Finally finish~! this is my longest chapter !**

**and as you can see i'm going to make a continuous story ..**

**and Please Review , :) **

**oh and for the pairing (side pairing ) , expect Lucy , (i think i'm going to make a Poll after 2 or 3 chap i guess) , you can just review or PM me if you had an idea for the side pairing will be who , but of course i'll also think about it ,, like it's good or not really good . and i will reply your PM / Review if i decide to use the pairing and some ideas for the pairing you told/suggest me. **

***side pairing is like = GajeelXLevy , ElfmanXEvergreen , and etc.**

***as for Lucy X whooo (lol) , i'm thinking to make a poll for lucy's pairing.***

**...**

**And i'm sorry if this Fanfic isn't you know funny , because i don't really know how to make a funny scene or whatever ,, and if you have an idea Just PM me :) , and review .. THANK YOUR TIME TO READ THIS FANFIC !**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW :) **

**once again THANK YOU SO MUCH :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait here's the next chapter !  
sorry for the bad grammar and wrong spelling !**

**Thank you for your review from the prev chap!**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Today , i shall tell you who are this year candidates to the S-class Mages !" Master Makarov say.

"The Venue for this year's is TENROU ISLAND!" Master Makarov added

"Uooooh!" scream/Shout the guildmates .

"So the candidates are , Natsu , Mest , Levy , Fried , Cana , Elfman , Juvia , Gray!"

"Alright!" Natsu said

"The time's finally come" Said gray

"Eh , Juvia too?!" said Juvia

"To be worthy to be called a man , one must become S-Class!" Elfman said

'Father' cana said inside her heart

"the One to take laxus's place will be..." fried says

"Me.. Finally!" said Levy happily

"..." mest didn't said anything.

"This time only 1 will be selected to pass among them , get into your best conditions within 1 week's time" Master Added

"why..Why wasn't i included,even Juvia was picked!" Gajeel said , then pantherlily gives the reason "i heard about you standing and position in the guild , i guess they can't trust you , yet" ,, Then Gajeel sulking in the corner of the guild.

then , Master added some more " You May Choose 1 Partner , but this time Erza , Mirajane , including Gildarts will attempt you all from proceeding and Gather at hargeon from one week from now. That's All!"

* * *

**Lucy Pov **

"Oh yeah , has everyone chosen a partner already?" I ask Natsu my BestFriend

"I dunno , But i'm definitely going with Happy" answer Natsu .

then , suddenly juvia say "um..Juvia want's to forfeit the exam.."

"eh,, why?!" Ask wendy to Juvia little shocked,,

then Juvia body began to fidgeting "be..because Ju..Juvia wants to...urmm ... juvia wants to..."

"She wants to become your Partner , Gray" I said , and Gray just said "huh?"

"I knew it ! So you're after him , Lucy! " shout juvia , and i say "mmm..i'm not..after him" i said kind sweatdropped

"Sorry ladies , but i've already decided my Partner" gray added , and Loke suddenly come out "Long time no see Everyone"

'What the...' "lo..loki ... just how selfish spirit are you.." i say , and kind sweatdrop(again)

then ,Lisanna decided to be Juvia Partner , Evergreen be Elfman Partner , Gajeel be Levy-chan Partner much to Jet and Droy dismay.

but i think Levy-chan and Gajeel is somehow cute together. as for me i decided to be Cana partner , so Cana can tell 'him' .

* * *

**Normal Pov**

1 weeks later.

All of the S-class Candidates along with there partner meet at the Port and go to the Tenrou Island .

Natsu with Happy , Mest with Wendy , Levy with Gajeel , Elfman with evergreen , Cana with Lucy , Gray with Loki , Juvia with Gray , Fried with Bixlows.

* * *

**In some island ..**

"please,don't come closer" a black haired man said , and move his hand .

Because , the hungry animals didn't listen and just run to the black haired man , suddenly there's a black wave and the animals died.

"I already told you..to not come closer.."

"I want you to hurry up and see you , Natsu.."

.

.

.

"i miss 'her' "

* * *

**Finish my second chapter ^^ , oh .. if you read the summary i say that TITLE may change , so i want you to helped .. if you want , because i don't really know what the title should be **

**Please Review , and as for Lucy's pairing i think i won't make it know , until she meets someones , so please be patient teehee..**

**and you can PM me if you have some sorts oh idea for the side pairing scene / fluff etc , ^^ .**

**oh , and it's okay if you want me to put some like Nalu or Graylu , etc but ,, i'd be glad if you also helped me what will the scene will be like ,, Natsu hug lucy , etc.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR READING !**

**REVIEW,COMMENT~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter!**

**btw i make 3 chapters in 1 day! ahh ,, i'm so happy**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and wrong spelling , :)**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Allright , brats! listen up!" Shout Master makarov

"As you can see , that's the island." added Master makarov while pointing the island

While everyone stare at the Tenrou island in awe , suddenly master makarov say "it's said that fairies used to live there , and our first master Mavis Vermillion sleeps here" , then Master makarov start explaining the rule and paths of the first exam. " You're goals in the first exam are 'POWER' adn 'LUCK'! ," Said Master makarov , while Wendy , Levy , Gray , Loki , Bixlows sweatdrop. "if it's luck , we might be able to do this!" say Lucy happily , "but , we only have a 1/8 chance of hitting the 'quiet zone' " (A/n : i know i didn't explain it well,, but there's 8 paths .. there's 3 paths that you will encounter erza/mira/gildarts , 2 paths Battle , and 1 path is Quiet zone) says cana.

"NOW LET'S BEGIN! , EXAM STARTS!" Master Makarov Declare.

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

When master says the First Master of Fairy Tail , 'Mavis vermillion' somehow it's feels familiar and Nostalgic...

Mavis...Maviss...

"cy...Lucy , are you okay ? " Cana ask me , "ahaha, yes , yes i'm alright.. so master said the exam start but we're still in the ocean" i says , then Master just grinned.

"Get it Happy! , We can choose our path first!" Natsu said as Happy carry him "Aye Sir!"

*Ka-Bonkkkk* "A RUNE !?" cana says ,,

eh,, a rune ? .. don't tell me..

"Relax it's set to dissipate in 5 minutes" Say Fried while he fly to the island with his partner of course, Bixlows.

"if it's , a rune . I can rewrite it!" levy-chan said as she rewrite it ,, Me and Cana stare in awe ,

"But , it's only for me and Gajeel!" she shays as she and Gajeel jump from the boat , really they're cute together but.. "Levy-Chan~~" i cried , "Sorry , Lu-chan!" , "You little!" said Natsu kind a mad ..

Then , Evergreen start to rewrite the rune too "fufu,, i've known Fried a long time , you see. I can rewrite a rune of this Caliber. NOW LET'S GO ELFMAN!" , "MAAAANNNNNNN!" cried Elfman.

while we're waiting for this rune gone , i start recalling the name Mavis , then suddenly i remember .

Mavis is .. is my mom's ... "Lucy , Let's Go" Shout cana to me , "ah , YEAH!" .

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Lucy and Cana arrived at the island , and because the route already closed and only 1 route open so they go to the only open route.

while they walking..

"it's brighter than i expected" Lucy say

"These are spirit 're summertime bugs, bodies light up" Cana explain.

suddenly there's a voice , "OH! , that voice is .." the voice says.

"WHO!?" Cana ask them , "wait ... Don't tell me this route is .. a " *JJANG* a sigh come up and a letter , the letter says BATTLE! "BATTLE!" Lucy says as she shriek ,

"I knew it! Kana and the Cosplayer!" Said Bixlows , "IT'S LUCY!" she correct him.

"so i guess this means we gotta fight you" Fried added.

* * *

**Cana Pov**

****DAMN IT , this is bad .. i can't even lay a finger on Fried ...

"oh , what do you say?" , "I say , put some clothes on! , it's to distracting" Fried says as he turn he head and blushing..

'hoh!' an idea pop out . "In that case , SEXY LADY CARD!" as i summons a lady with bikini to fried.

Then , Lucy's Summon one of her spirit , "VIRGO!" , "Service Spirit is in full blast!" the maid spirit says...eh..maid...It's not longer a maid! , the spirit is wearing a bikini!, "he , That stuff didn't work on me!" says Bixlows.

Bixlows babies(the things that flying") attack us ,, 'Dammit , i can't lose here!' , "THE PRAYER'S FOUNTAIN!" i summon .

"ah.. WATER!"lucy said , then she crawl and put her hand inside , "It's Dangerous!" , "it's alright . OPEN GATE TO AQUARIUS!" Lucy cried

then , a mermaid spirit(aquarius) come out and attack Bixlow and fried ,, 2 of them collapsed .

"Hmph..Distracting men with bathing suits . You've still got such a long way to go" aquarius says in mocking tone, geh..this spirit is getting on my nerve .. "Can't you tell the difference between your allies and enemies!?" i shoot back , "haaah...All young women are my enemies!,You think being firm and bouncy is all there is to justice , don't you?!" "Ahh..So that's why you can't have have 0 points as woman" Shoot aquarius .. hee,, this spirit is really getting on my nerve "So you're looking down on me just because you have a man ? You're a cheap , shallow woman , then."

* * *

**Normal Pov**

After Cana and Lucy walk to the opened path,

then , Bixlow sit up , and ask his partner Fried "Are you really going to accept this, fried?"

"yeah" fried answer. "they sure are 'lucky' " fried added.

* * *

**Master Makarov Pov**

I never thought that 5 teams will passed..

they sure are a lively brats "Well then , i shall explain the second exams, you must the First master Grave ! and of course i'll be there. the time limit is 6 hours! Good Luck!" i shout as i go the the First's Grave.

* * *

**Lucy Pov **

"hmm..." i sigh... "find anything, Lucy?" Cana ask me .

"Nope , i have think many word and letter that related to death but nope ,found nothing" i says

"well, you can use your own theory , like when people die they become stars" cana says...

"eh..." "i .. I GOT IT! , Let's go Cana!" I shout ,

"as i expected from lucy" Loki says , "fufufu, this second exam is all about Greed!" gray said , and the two of them start to follow lucy and cana .. secretly.. Lucy and cana didn't notice it.

Mavis Vermilion...that's mean is 'he' already died?...no way ,, he can't died...I miss you...

I miss you,Zeref.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK , when Lucy's age is around 4-5 , and her mother still alive.**

_"Zeref..zeref , where are you" said a little girl with blond hair , as she walking in her home gardens..._

_"Here, Lucy .. here" said a man behind her , and suddenly the man pick the blond little girl up and start to tickle her._

_"kyahahahahha, it's ticklish , s..stop it ...hahahaha ...z...zeref... ss..stop ..itt hahaha" said lucy , then zeref stop tickling her ._

_"Lucy , Lucy " a blond women called . "ah,mama! " Lucy ran to her mother , "Zeref-nii , Let's go home." said a another blond woman but this time is long and wavy , "yes , Let's go , Mavis" , then suddenly someone tuck his pants "tomorrow..will you come and play again with me .. also tomorrow Sting and rogue will come . will you come?" ask lucy with her innocent face to Zeref , Zeref smiled , and patted her head and squat down "i don't know, , i'm sure we can play together again , well with sting and rogue too ." and he kissed lucy left cheek and hug her. then Mavis and Zeref , go ._

_"ne,mama" said Lucy , "yes?" answer Layla , Lucy's mother name. "Why,Zeref isn't changed?" lucy ask her mother , then Layla sighed and explain to her beloved daughter , WHY and Who is Zeref , "if he already live that long , who is Mavis-san? , is she the same as Zeref?" , "No, she isn't . Even thought Mavis call Zeref 'Nii-san' they aren't related by blood...erm,,Do you understand lucy?" ... "nope " said lucy as she shook her head innocently , layla sigh and says "You will understand it when you're older " , "now let's go , Daddy already waiting you in the dinning room" said Layla as she took Lucy hand , "YES!"_

* * *

**Well, that's the third chapter , sorry if it's too too too twisted hehehe,,**

**i hope you like it**

**Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

***jjang* here it is the fourth Chapter *jjang***

**Sorry for the bad grammar and wrong spelling , i'll try harder so you can enjoy it !**

**As you can see, this start from Tenrou Island~! and a little twist stories. if someone / you confused just Review / PM me so i can make an Author note/ Explanation chapter :)**

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

'Haah,,so nostalgic...I wonder how's Sting and Rogue doing' ..

I .. no way .. this ... this feeling...it can't be..."ref...zeref"

"eh,are you saying something Lucy?" cana ask me little worried , "ah , nope...nothing.." i say.

i..i need to find him...but we're in the middle of the exams and i already told cana that i'll make her S-class mage so she can tell 'that' to 'him'

and it's already been a long time ... and there's no way he's in here ... no .. there's away.. after all Mavis-san grave is here ... Mavis my mom's Best Friend and as well The Little sister of zeref , thought not related by blood.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Suddenly , there's a red signal blast , that present there's enemies in the Island .

"Gajeel,Hang in there" say Levy to his Partner ,

"an enemy" Master Makarov say

* * *

**Erza Pov**

when i see Levy , i just got a bad feeling ... and it came true, i saw Gajeel and he already beaten 2 member of a dark guild Grimoire heart (A/n : i'll short it , so it will be GH ) .

"Now ... What's your goal is?" I ask one of the member that already beaten by gajeel

and he said "Like we'd cough up anything to you"

this one...is really getting on my nerve .. *KABONK* I punch his head.

"Zeref,, our goal is the Legendary black mage , Zeref is on this island" he said .. wait a minute, "Impossible !"

"Zeref is that person that lived Hundreds years ago.." Juvia says

"impossible , there's no way he could be alive!" I says disbelieve .

"He has been ,for the past 400 master hades did say that zeref's currently in a 'Slumbering state' , When Zeref wakes up , This world will be submerged in total darkness" He explain

"I can't believe this .. furthermore ... This is fairy tail's holy land are you trying to cause some kind of disorder ,on this island , which is surrounded by fairy protection?!" I said , then he added "The army.. The army Master Hades is in direct command , will be here soon. I wouldn't underestimated the 7 kin of purgatory if i were YOU!. The Time mage , Ultear . Rustyrose , Our boss Caprico-sama , Kain Hikaru , Zancrow , Meldy and lastly ... fufu the last one is already on this island"

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Wendy POV**

Mest-san..is acting little weird ... eh ,, flapping sound ? , I turn my head and sees Charle and Pantherlily ! "Wendy , get away from him this instant !" Charle shouted, "Charle , Lily!"

then , Charle ask mest-san "Mest , Just who are you!?"

"i'm Mystogan pupil" he said.

then , Lily transform and corner him , "The prince would never take a pupil from this world. JUST WHO ARE YOU?"

"he..hey what are you talking about all of a sudden?!" i say , confused.

as mest-san try to deny , suddenly he disappeared , and he appear in front of me and take my hand then pull me

"WATCH OUT!" he said , eh.. my eyes widened ... just just what happened ..

Then , a man suddenly come from a tree , "My name is Azuma . 1 of the GH's 7 kin of purgatory" the man from the tree said.

As i , charle and lily began to suspect mest-san .. mest-san finaly tell the truth ...

the shocking truth... "I'm a member of magic council" .

Suddenly , a ship explode (still in the ocean) , "wha..what did you do.."

* * *

**Master Makarov Pov**

"Mavis , Mavis Vermelion, First master of fairy tail. You must be very disappointed at me , to think that we would invite enemies here , to the holy land .. i shall take full responsibility , i'll accept my punishment , therefore Please , just protect those kids"

I Must do this , i have to protect my brats!.

I walk to the island shore .. and used my magic .. to make my body a giant ..

as i see the GH ship

"DISAPPEAR!"

* * *

_~back to wendy's pov~_

As i see Lily fight Azuma , i use my magic to lily "ARMS X VERNIER"

then suddenly an idea pop in my head ,

"Mest-san i have a plan! , Please lend me your strength!"

after , i and mest-san argue

he finally decide to help me ..

as he took me using his magic to the point blank of Azuma(the enemy)

'SKY DRAGON'S ROAR' when i was going to release it , suddenly he make the surrounded explode ... "KYAAAH" i cried ..

and my mind going blank...

* * *

_~Back to Master Makarov's Pov~_

"I won't let you go any further" , then i punched the ship ,

the ship fire some shorts a Cannon to me , i used my hand to stop it , and i kicked the ship .and it's back to normal ..

As i see someone fly through me , i start to active Fairy law ... " one ... two ..three"

"stop it , Grimoire law" the master (i suppose ) say ...

my eyes widened to see ... he was "M...Master Purehito.."

* * *

**Normal pov**

Loki fight again Capricorn (caprico) and managed to release Zoldeo from Capricorn body , and Capricorn back to his old self and become Lucy's Spirit.

Natsu fight Zancrow and he managed to win , as for master makarov he managed to be saved .. thank's to wendy's Magic.

Juvia Fight Meldy , and she wins ,

Erza Fight Azuma and she wins .

Gildarts fight blunote he wins.

Lucy , Natsu fight again Kain Hikaru (previously , Natsu vs ultear but lucy suddenly meet natsu so they teamed up . ultear managed to escape with Zeref) and Lucy,Natsu win

Lisanna , Mirajane versus Azuma (before Azuma vs erza) Lisanna and Mira lose.

Elfman , Evergreen Vs Rustyrose , They losed

Bixlows , Fried VS Rustyrose , they wins

Gray Vs Ultear , Gray wins

* * *

**Lucy Pov **

All of us finally gathered in one place expect mest of course.

But , when i saw ultear , and when she's walking away .. did she take someone ? ..

Seems she carried a person , a man ... a black haired..

wait ,, it can't be .. it's Zeref ! he's still alive?!

no no , maybe it's just someone that looks like him... i shall confirm it later..

"Lucy come on , we're going to defeat Hades" Natsu said as he standing up ,

"eh .. OKay , most of my magic power already back" i say standing up

then Natsu , Wendy , me , as well as the exceeds come with us , then we meet Erza and Gray in front of the GH Ship ..

then all of us see GH Master .. MASTER HADES.

* * *

**Well this is the 4 chapters i hope you like it , **

**and sorry i'm really sucks at writing fight scene , also if you confuse how the fight goes , i recommended that you read the manga Teehee, because if i didn't short the Fight battle scenes , it will take too long . **

**And for the next chapter , that will be Hades VS Team Natsu plus wendy and the three exceeds**

**and probably , i'll skip a little , and Lucy will meet zeref in later chapter *oh my , why did i tell you oh no***

**Lucy : Idiot -_-**

**Me : sorry , hehehe ,, but it seems that i won't be able to update new chapter , in a school days . hehe ,, be patient for the encounter~**

**Zeref : Lucy ,,, i miss you *hug lucy***

**Me : nooo , Zereff * cry * (i love zeref , teehee)**

**Lucy : i miss you too , Annashina doesn't own Fairytail only own this Fanfic .. Should do this sooner .. well Sorry if there's wrong spelling and bad grammar after all , english is annashina second language**

**ME : REVIEW PLEASE ! ^^ **

**THANK YOU~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is ! Chapter 5 !**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and sorry if there's wrong spelling**

**and thank you so much for your's review and Thank you so much for following and favorite my stories **

***bow* **

**Zeref : Please Enjoy the annashina is too confuse how to write the battle scene so , she will skip the battle scene , probably.**

**Me : well true , but i'll try to write the battle scene but probably i make the battle scene shorter :) **

* * *

**Normal Pov**

As Natsu , Lucy , Erza , Gray , and Wendy Fight Master Hades , Charle , Happy and Lily searching for the Ship or the source of GH .

"The mistakes people make are eventually labeled as 'Experience' , but with a true mistake , there will be no experience to be the mistake you made taking me to be your opponent will leave you with no future" Master Hades said , as he standing up and start walking to Natsu and friends.

Natsu , erza ,wendy , lucy , and gray eyes widened ..

"No way ... " Says wendy as she put her hand in her mouth , disbelieving

" it ... had no effect on him at all" lucy said

Erza just stand there shocked that their attacks didn't even give a single scratch on his body.

Gray stand there shocked and says "i .. i went at it full power ..."

"The level of his magical power has changed!" said natsu.

"well , then .. are you just about finished with your warm ups?" said Master Hades

the 5 of them begin to trembling

"HERE HE COMES!" Shout Erza

"KATSU!" Master Hades shout

.

.

.

Suddenly .. Wendy Vanished!

"WENDY!" Scream Natsu , as wendy body vanished and that only left is her clothes.

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

'No way .. wendy..'

"She's Gone " i say ... then suddenly a voice came from above

"Everyone please calm down , I'm Fine" the voice says

then all of us see Horologium , Horologium Saved wendy in time .. thankgoodness

"Thanks" I say to Horologium , (A/n : the walking clock , lol's)

"So these are Makaorv's kids? , As expected they're interesting" said Master hades , then Natsu ask him "Are you an acquaintaince of the old man ?!"

"I was Fairytail's Second Master , I went by the name of Purehito" Said Purehito/master hades , revealing the truth.

my eyes widened in shock... no way he's our guild Second master !

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Then Master Hades/Purehito , began his Counter-attack.

All of them didn't stand a chance .. then ...suddenly Laxus appear and he fight Hades .

Laxus able to dodge his attack , then Hades make some magic spell / magic circle around laxus , then it's explode

Laxus Turn himself to lightning , then go to Hades back and kick him from above , but Laxus began to feel the damage from the previous attack , While Hades shoot another Magic to him , Everyone tell laxus to Get up and dodge it , but Laxus didn't dodge it , But he Gives Natsu his Lightning a "every last bit of my magic , Take the pain that was caused to your guild and return it 100 fold" He sais , before he Unconsciousness.

Then Natsu Fight Hades once again , with Lightning flame dragon mode .

After Natsu use his 'Lightning Flame dragon's Roar' he stumbling , almost fall but Lucy catches him ..

"I did it" Natsu sais .

* * *

**Normal Pov ... at the Exceeds **

As Charle , Happy , Lily crawling in the tiny vents

then , Happy suddenly stop and see something ..

Happy , Charle , Lily are Shocked from what they see ... "It's Alive?!" happy said

Then , the three of them jump down from the tiny vents , and begin to search , to stop/destroy what they see.

But , suddenly the GH member found them , While Happy and Charle searching , Lily fight the member's and Find a Perfect Sword for himself.

* * *

**Back to Lucy and friend's .. still Normal Pov**

When they thought they already beat Hades, Suddenly Hades standing up again ,

Then , Master Hades open his eye-patch , "The Devil's eye Awakening" he says

Master Hades used his Hidden magic , 'The Punishers of heaven : NEMESIS'

A Demon come out from the rumble and attack them .

But , Natsu , Wendy , Lucy , Wendy and Gray did not give up , so they Run foward , then Natsu almost fall , but Wendy and Lucy take his hands and Push/Throw him , Gray and Erza also Push him by give him a boost from Natsu's leg

Natsu managed to punch hades ,then he Punch again .

As For The exceeds the finally Destroy the 'Source' of GH , that said the 'Source that the exceeds destroy is a Devil's Heart , also the secret of Hades Longevity , if it's destroyed then Hades Magic is vanished'

Suddenly the Tenrou Island is back to it's original State. And the Fairytail's member got their magic power back.

And they once again attack hades , and finally they able to Beat him once and for all.

Then , Makarov and the rest of Fairytail member's that is in the camp , go to where Lucy , natsu , wendy , laxus , Gray , erza , and the exceeds place .

And Kicked the GH Out from the Island.

* * *

**Zeref Pov**

I start to walk to the dark guild ship that tried to awakened me.

"It's People like you that carved me into existence , It was wicked thoughts like yours that summoned Acnologia , Heralding the End of this age . No one can stop it now , The world will be finished here." I say

"Zeref" said Hades to me as his eyes widened in shock. "bring out the key!" he told his 2 underlings, answer the underlings "i .. can't move"

hmm..you don't need a key to awakened me , what a foolish human ..

"That won't be necessary , i'm 'AWAKE' . And i was never asleep." i said

"I .. I use my 'EYE' to see , you couldn't even win against my own underlings!" he said shocked

every of his words is pissed me off , "That should help you understand things quicker , then...That was my true that time" , "In the war 400 years ago... i saw countless human on 1 particular day , i finally learned about the value of human , you must be punished for your sins . First , you must be punished for summoning acnologia . Second , you must be punished for making me forget the weight of human life" i added , "REPENT" i chant , "Master Hades ... is .. D..Dead" said the 2 underlings.

after that , i leave the ship , and search Lucy.

Because i know Acnologia will come soon..

* * *

**Well here it is !**

**Finally finish~!**

**Thank you for reading , please review :) **

**Zeref : Acnologia...**

**Me : stop it , Zeref . We already finish .. you can stop saying acnologia =="**

**Zeref :... kay ... Annashina didn't own fairy tail **

**REVIEW :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again~**

**Finally chapter 6!**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and the wrong spelling *bow***

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

After i and Cana finish taking bath with the medical herb , we went to gildarts , Because Cana had something to say to Gildarts.

"Gildarts , Cana Have something to say to you" I called him.

As i , take natsu and happy to behind tree , we watched them .

After Cana , tell her reason why she joined the guild , and finally she tells Gildarts that he is her Father .

At First Gildarts , is Shocked . Happy and Natsu,too. But , Finally he hug Cana . As i let Cana and Gildarts alone , i take Natsu and happy back to the camp, but then ... i suddenly feel something from behind not far from where i standing , "Lucy" someone call my name ,

This Voice is ...my eyes widened , then Natsu asked me "Luce , Did you feel something , something dark" , I..can't let Natsu see him , if natsu see him , i'm afraid he will started a ruckus and it will be problematic. "Natsu , go to the camp first "i say to Natsu and Happy as well, "But , Luce" he started to whine a little , i sigh "Please, i have something to do , so please" ...

"But , Luce are you gonna okay alone ? . at least take happy with you" he suggested me , "No , i'm alright alone , i'll be back As Soon As I Can" I say , smiling. Then , Natsu sighed and Go to the camp with Happy. After , Natsu and Happy go , i turn back then suddenly someone hug me ... and i hugged back , because i knew him for a long time .. "Lucy, I miss you so much " he says , "Zeref,I thought you die" as i started to sob a little in his chest and tighten my hug to him , "Are you forget who i am?" he ask me , release his hug to me then touch my shoulders , "how can i forget you , you're my precious Childhood friend , Zeref " i answer , "don't forget Sting and Rogue ,too. Remember how we used to played together?" he added and ask me , "Of course , that was the happiest moment" i said , and smiled a little.

"Lucy..we must go...Acnologia he will come soon" , "Eh , what are you saying , Zeref...?" i asked him confused .

Then suddenly i hear a flapping sounds from above , "LUCY WE MUST GO NOW" Zeref said as he take my hand and started walking , "But..My friends!" "I must tell my friend,zeref!" I cried , then suddenly i feel sleepy , "i'm sorry" he said , before my mind going blank.

* * *

**Zeref Pov**

"But...My Friends!" "I must tell my friend,Zeref!" she cried

I know , Lucy...but we'll be too late , i'm sorry lucy , i must put you to sleep so you can't struggle ..

then i put her to sleep using my magic . "I'm Sorry".

as i carried her Bridal style , "Mavis, i know you're here " i called her , my little sister even thought we aren't blood related ,

"Zeref-nii" she called me , "Please , Protect them , for lucy and For your guild too" i say to her.

then , she smiled "Yes , Of Course." , I smiled a little.

"We'll meet again , I'm sure of it . Natsu and Friends , You too , Mavis" I said before Lucy and i Teleported out from Tenrou Island.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Then After , Zeref and lucy's gone , Acnologia land on the Tenrou Island and attack the members

then Acnologia fly up to the sky and 'ROAR'

the members started holding hands and closed their eyes.

but, Natsu suddenly open his eyes and say "L...uce..LUCY..."

Before , natsu could continue his sentences , Acnologia Roar , Hit Tenrou Island.

Then Tenrou Island ,, Gone.

* * *

**Zeref Pov**

I hope you're okay ...

"uung" i heard lucy voice as she start to wake up..

but before she could fully awake , i touch her head and chanted some spell , then a magic circle appear.

I must do this , i don't want you to feel sad.. i'm sorry lucy , but i must seal and probably changed your memories a little bit about Fairy tail.

But , when the time is right , i'll release it .. so please be patient until the time has come , Lucy

Then i kiss her forehead "Lucy , I love you" i say .

* * *

**Extra Story** = This story is when Lucy is still around 5 years old Layla still alive , Sting & Rogue is 5 years old (in this Fanfic i make them same ages as lucy , Natsu is a year older~ , but there's no natsu in this extra story)

"Lucy!"Sting called her , then Lucy turn her head then smile "Sting , Rogue , you're here !"

Rogue just nodded , "What are you doing , Luce?" sting asked her , "i'm playing House with Zeref as my husband!" Lucy answer happily

then , Zeref Smirked at Sting Rogue , he know that sting and rogue like Lucy just like him like Lucy in 'Romantic' way

"Lucy , why don't we played Princess and Prince? , You'll be the Princess and i will be the Prince , Zeref and Sting will be our servants" Rogue says to Lucy , Then Zeref and Sting glared at Rogue

"NO , the one who is perfect to be lucy's Prince is me ! the one and only Sting Eucliffe" Sting says

"No , i'll be Lucy's Prince!" Zeref says , Then the three of them started to having stare/glaring contest .

then Lucy turn her head to the left confused...

"Lucy" Layla called her ,

"mama , papa , Mavis-san" she said then hug Layla

"What are you playing , Lucy?" asked Mavis to Lucy , "well,Rogue said that we should play Princess and the Prince and he will be the Prince , but Sting said that he will be the one who will be the prince , then Zeref said that he will be the Prince too" say Lucy

"nii-san..." says Mavis as she see , Zeref , Sting and Rogue having a intense glaring/staring contest ... 'you should look yourself ,, Zeref-nii , you're 400 years old , yet you don't want to lose to little kid...' Mavis thought sweatdropped at her brother attitude.

"Then , Why don't you Choose them yourself , Lucy?" Suggest Jude/Lucy's father , "Great idea papa!" she answer.

after a while , took pretty long time to broke Zeref , Rogue , and Sting glaring/staring contest.

than Lucy , told Zeref,Sting,Rogue,her mother layla , and her father too , to sit in the garden ...

'Lucy , will definitely choose me !' Zeref , Rogue , and Sting thought.

Then Lucy , Take three arms then say "These Three will be my Princes!"

Jude , Layla begin to worried about their daughter ... "ahh,...Lucy i think you should choose 1" layla said

"eh, but i can't choose .. I like Zeref , Sting , also Rogue" Lucy pouted.

Then , the three princes playing with Princess Lucy .. and they had so much Fun .. For Lucy thought.

* * *

**Chapter 6 finished! in this chap , i' making an extra story ;)**

**Please Review~ **

**Lucy , Zeref , Sting , Rogue : Annashina did not own fairytail**

**Please review ^^ thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 !**

**Sorry if it's too~~~ Twisted , and sorry for the lack of Adv and Action ,,, i guess **

**But i'll try harder**

**Sorry for the Bad Grammar and Sorry if there's Wrong spelling.**

**And from now on , until further notice , Fairy tail's guild is like in the anime .. Small in uphill **

* * *

_**X791**_

_Suddenly Blue Pegasus Christina , came to Fairy Tail's guild ._

_Then Ichiya , Eve , Ren , Hibiki , came down from Christina , and tell the rest of the member's _

_that Tenrou Island is still exists._

_So , Most of the Member's like Max , Jet , Droy , Alzack , Bisca , warren went to search the Tenrou Island once again._

* * *

**Normal Pov**

The Member's searching for the island but only found a woman standing on top of the ocean ,

Then suddenly the woman raise her hand and The Tenrou Island emerge from the ocean

everyone's eyes widened in shock , then the woman went to the Tenrou Island , The member's after her.

Jet , then use his magic to catching up so didn't lose sight of the woman , suddenly stopped .

then , everyone's see .. there's a body ... Natsu body

They Wake him up , and then "WHAT! SHUT UP!" Shouted Natsu , All of the member's were shocked yet happy because He's Alive , then They hugged Natsu.

"We just got hit by Acnologia's attack..what about everyone else?!" Natsu ask

then , a woman voice came through "Right Here"

"Who?" Droy said

"My Name is Mavis , Fairy Tail's First Master , Mavis Vermillion" The Woman says

while the member's shocked , Mavis explain why they saved from the Acnologia , it seems that Mavis took everyone Strength , Bonds and faith ... and it's allowed 1 of the 3 great fairy magics 'Fairy Sphere' to be activated . It is a Magic that will protect the guild from any evil,

An Absolute Defensive Magic.

* * *

**Natsu Pov**

While , The First Master Expalain what happen...i didn't see Lucy ... then i remember , Lucy haven't back to the camp when acnologia attack us.

"Lu..Luce , Where lucy?!" I ask the first master , She just smiled then said "Don't worry , she's fine ...She's Okay , She's Alive in these 7 years"

"How , and Where is she?! " I hissed , "I'm sorry i only can said that she isn't left you guys , there's a certain person ... But i'm sure she's alive and Sure you will meet again " She said the smiled , i sigh then i hear her saying something like she's whispering "Thought , i don't know will she remember you guys"

Before i managed to ask her once more , She's vanished .

Then All of us back to the guild

* * *

**_After their return , their partied , and Lamia Scale came to visit , and so on._**

**_then after probably a week after their return , wendy found out that Porlyusica is Grandine in edolas._**

**_And now , after the Tenrou Team back , They we're aiming for the top again and decided to participate at the Grand Magic Fight Battle / GMG ._**

**_But because the Tenrou team has a 7-year blank , it's fairly tough for them to catching up with the growing world , so The Tenrou Team going to training , Team Natsu Minus Lucy , Plus Jet , Droy , Wendy ,Juvia , Levy ,Lisanna decided to have training camp by the sea. And so on._**

**_*Time Skip*_**

**_5 days before GMG ._**

**_Erza and Friends met Jellal , Ultear and Meldy near their camp site ._**

**_and they Obtain Second Origin. _**

**_Also , Jellal ask them a favor since they can't get around the GMG hall _**

**_'We can feel some weird presence every year , some year's is pretty strong . I hope you can figure it out' That was what jellal askl them._**

* * *

**Normal Pov .**

**Crocus**

Fairy tail's arrived at Crocus . Natsu , Gray , Wendy ,Lisanna , Charle even happy exhausted , expect erza of course.

After they meet Master , and be told the rule . Natsu , Happy , and Lisanna Go to have some little adventure (Exploring)

Erza , Stayed at their Hotel , Wendy and Charle go sight-seeing , Gray meet Juvia and Lyon ... and kinda eat together.

Then Suddenly , there's someone says "Someone's Fighting there"

Then , Natsu's ears perked up , and go to see the fighting .

Then , Natsu meet the Sting and Rogue , Sting and Rogue shocked to see Natsu , then tell him that they are the 3 dragon slayer because they killed they own dragon.

* * *

***Time Skip to the 1 day of GMG***

**_The Ranking are : the ranking in preliminary event_**

**_ Tail A (Natsu , Erza , Gray , Lisanna , Elfman* Supposed wendy)_**

**_ Cerberus_**

**_ Heel_**

**_ Pegasus _**

**_ Scale _**

**_ Tail_**

**_ Tail B (Gajeel , Mirajane , Laxus , Juvia , Mystogan/Jellal)_**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Today we will started from Hidden game!" Chapati announced

Then , the participants step forward to the arena.

FT A : GRAY , FT B : JUVIA , LS : LYON , MH : BETH , BP : EVE , ST : RUFUS , RAVEN TAIL: NULPUDING , QC : YAEGER.

After , Chapati explained the rule .. the Hidden game begin.

and suddenly there's many clones showed up .

Juvia Lost Point because she hugged Gary cloned (...idiot...) become -1

then , Gray hit Nulpuding clone , so he lost Point become -1

then , while gray walking , Nulpuding attacked Gary so Gray -2 now .

and , suddenly Beth from Mermaid Heel , used her magic toward gray "Carrot Missile" and she missed , then she was attacked by Quarto Cerberus Yaeger gain 1 point , but he let his guard down ,

Lyon attack Yaeger , Lyon gain 1 Point , Yaeger 0 point.

"Gray~sama" said Juvia from above as she jump down , and kikced Lyon back head . Juvia gain 1 point ( 0 points)

Lyon lose 1 point (0 point). While , The Participants started to attack each other , "This is just so lame boring . I remember everything about , everyone's heartbeats , footsteps m and Magics. I remember everything" Rufus said as he started to put his hand to his head and use his magic " Memory Make - Into A Night Of Falling Stars!" and hit every participants , expect nulpuding , then nulpuding attack Rufus , but Rufus dodge it and attack Nulpuding .

"All...All down! , Came in the first place in the blink of eye! This is Rufus! This is Sabertooth!" Chapati says

"Now let me confirm the system of the battles , each team only has to fight in one battle , Day One Battle! Lisanna Staruss from Fairy Tail A Versus Flaire Corona From Raven Tail !

* * *

**so this is it , *yawn* i make this chapter until midnight .. wow .. **

**start from here ,, the story maybe will get pretty twisted and a little confusing *even i'm confused***

**Please Review~**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! **

**I'm Back!**

**And here it is chapter 8~!**

**Thank you so much for your support and Thank you so much for fav and following my story :)**

**Sorry for the bad grammar , wrong spelling , and Sorry if the battle scene is boring . **

**From now on , the story will .. well ... will be pretty much twisted , not like in the Manga.**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

**Natsu Pov**

"Good Luck , Lis!" i say to Lisanna , Lisanna nod "Thank you , i won't let you down!"

I hope you're alright , Lis .

I see Lisanna start to attack Flare her opponent ,

Lisanna used her magic and changed to Tigress (i guess that what she says)

She slash , cut , Flare red hair . "MY RED HAIR , HOW DARE YOU!" Flare cried , as her hair go inside the arena .

'What is she that Flare , doing?' ... "Asuka-Chan!" Scream Lisanna ..

My ears perked up , and when i see Flare start to attack Lisanna , i ran to Asuka , then i saw a red hair near asuka .

I grabbed it and cut it , "Now , Lisanna!" I shouted.

* * *

**Lisanna Pov**

When Natsu , Shouted "Now , Lisanna!"

I start to used my magic once again , and Transform to Tigress again ,

When i finally , free from Flare hair ,

I charged at Flare , but ... suddenly my body can't move

and i fell tho the ground .

The audiences Laughing .. i cried ..

then Natsu jump down and , take me back to our team staying.

* * *

_**Normal pov**_

_**After Raven Tail Vs Fairy Tail , **_

_**the second round are , Mermaid Heel : Arania Vs Blue Pegasus : Ren .**_

_**Winner : Blue Pegasus , Ren**_

_**Then , The Third round are , Sabertoorh : Orga Nanagear Vs Quarto Cerberus : Warcry **_

_**Winner : Sabertooth , Orga Nanagear with a Strike.**_

_**The Last Round are , Fairy Tail B : Mystogan Vs Lamia Scales : Jura Neekis**_

_**Winner : Jura Neekis (You know what happen to Mystogan / Jellal , Ultear can't let jellal be exposed.)**_

_**...**_

_**And so The Ranking for the first day are :**_

_** 20p**_

_** Tail 18p**_

_** Scale 16p**_

_** Pegasus 14p**_

_** Heel 3p**_

_** Cerberus 2p**_

_** Tail B 1p**_

_** Tail A 0p**_

_**Then all , the guilds back to their hotels.**_

* * *

**? Pov**

I watched Raven Tail Flare Vs Fairy Tail A Lisanna ,from afar.

The battle is quite exciting.

But , Fairy tail A Lisanna lose.

'Why Fairy Tail sounds Familiar , and that Mark ... is the same as mine, should i ask them ?'

'no, i shouldn't . But , i have a little hope toward Fairy Tail,maybe they can win this year' i giggle.

Then , a hand suddenly touch my cloak . I turned my head , then i hugged 'him'

"What takes you so long?" i pouted .

"I'm Sorry,I talked a bit with Rogue" he say . "I see."

'what did he talk , with Rogue?' i wonder. "Come , we should go before it's dark" He said as he stretched his hand to me , I take his hand .

"Why hurry , didn't you just get here?" i ask him , as we start walking back .

"You can watch it tomorrow , also you haven't sleep since last night" he said .

'Well , it's true . And i'm getting little sleepy'.

* * *

**Rogue Pov**

When Orga battle with Warcry , i went to find a quiet place .

Then i bumped to someone , "sorry" i bow my head .

"wait , Rogue ?" , i turn my head to see who called me.

then , my eyes widened .

"What are you doing ?" I hiss a little , " Well, i'm just walking around crocus . And now i'm going to take her home" he said

"Her...Where is she" i ask him , and hoping i could met 'her' . "around here , but i'm not going to tell you " .

i glare at him , "fine , but Sting and I will going to your place , later " i said , he just nodded .

.

.

And Here I am , In front of his and her house ... Much to me and sting dismay ... they live together.

'knock knock'

"Come in , Sting , Rogue" He opened the door and lead us in .

"where is she?" Sting asked him . "She's taking a bath , I already told her about you guys will come" he say

then i hear a footsteps , "Sting , Rogue!" she called , then Hugged me , and Hug sting .

"I miss you~!" she smiled to us .

when i see her smile it's make me blush a little, but because i don't want her see me blush i turn my head.

* * *

**Sting Pov**

I'm really happy , that she hugged me!  
thought , she hugged rogue ,too.

"Hey,Blondie" i called her

"Don't called me , that! , Called me by my name!" she said annoyed by the nickname that i gave it to her , since we're little.

"then , Lu~Cy~Chan~" i purred to her , i can see her flushed .

When she was going to yell , suddenly a voice called her.

"Lucy , do you mind help me make dinner? " asked Zeref to Lucy .

Yeah , Zeref. The Mood breaker .

I glared at Zeref , and he just smirked a little at me ..

'This guy, really pissed me off'

"Ah, BTW ... it's rare for you guys bring Lecter and Frosch" Lucy said while pointing towards the door.

I blinked and frozen...did she just said 'Lecter and Frosch' ?

While Rogue and i blinked and frozen , Lucy helped Zeref making dinner.

"Sting-kun?" , i turn my head and see my exceed , Lecter with my Partner Exceed Frosch .

"since when you guys .. here ... don't tell me you..." I said shocked.

'No way , how can i didn't sense them...'

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Then , Sting , Rogue and their exceeds eat dinner with Zeref and Lucy ,

after they finish ate dinner , Rogue helped Zeref with the dishes ,

meanwhile , Lucy played with Lecter and Frosch and with Sting too.

Because , it's already almost midnight

Rogue , Sting , Lecter and Frosch went back to their lodging .

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

'Today is really fun,

i hope tomorrow they will come here to play again , and Rogue's exceed Frosch it's so cute!

Making me want to keep it for myself ,

But , it's really make me happy i finally can meet them after many years ...

Really.. Really happy

...

i won't ever forget 7 years ago , when we meet again'

I closed my eyes and sighed , then i'm going inside my room .

and sleep.

and Dreaming .

* * *

**Well , here's the chapter 8 !**

**sorry it's not very long.**

**The next chapter is probably will be a FLASHBACK story ~ *not going to spoiler more than this***

**and i think.. i'm start to get author block. But i hope not~**

**THANK YOU FRO READING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**In this chapter i'm going to make a FLASHBACK**

**about HOW LUCY AND ZEREF MET STING AND ROGUE!**

**:)**

* * *

_**FLASHBACK , 7 years ago . After Acnologia attack Tenrou Island**_

**Zeref Pov**

_"I'm Sorry , Lucy . I can't help your friends." i apologized , to Lucy _

_even thought she hasn't wake ._

_If she already awake , what i'm going to do ._

_I don't want to see her cry or depressed or sad ._

_I really loved her , _

_"Lucy,forgive me . I'll have to lie , it's for your own good. Even thought it's wrong ."_

_As i carried Lucy Bridal-style i take her to my house (A/n : yeah , zeref has house outside the island . btw,his house is pretty big , but inside a forest)_

_I sighed , because i'm sure my house is a mess and full of dust . _

_after all it's been many years since i lived there , since Mavis died ._

_'Mavis , I hope you're alright . I know i shouldn't worry much about you , but you're still someone precious and important to me . You're the one who taught me about Life , and you're my Little sister' i smiled a little._

_I walked , and walked ._

_finally arrived at my Old house ._

_I opened , and everything ... the furniture , everything is still the same._

_Then , i Put Lucy's in Mavis's Bed . Well, from now on it will be Lucy room though ._

_I exploring my old house , it's so dusty and messy . Because i can't clean the house in this clothes , i went to my own room ._

_and i change my clothes to a simple one . (A/n : Yeah , Zeref have Clothes too , duh~)_

_Then i started cleaning , First i cleaned my room , then the Living room , Lucy's room , the Kitchen , Bathroom , dinning room ._

_Yeah , The legendary black mage Zeref is cleaning the entire house . i chuckled a bit , and remember . When Mavis still alive , and we live together . I'll always be the one who clean the house ._

_after , finishing the dinning room . I proceed to the study room(A/n : Yeah , the study room is just like Lucy's father room , but more smaller) ._

_The Study room , as i opened the door , i feel so nostalgic ._

_This room is Mavis favorite place , _

_I started to clean it very carefully because it's full of old , ancient , and many rare books._

_when i clean the table , i see some box , a plain yellow box with a ribbon on top of it ,and a letter below the box._

_I opened the letter and read it _

_'Dear my beloved Brother . It's me your precious sister, Mavis Vermilion. When you read this maybe YOU FINALLY GO INSIDE MY STUDY ROOM!' well, yeah Mavis didn't very like when someone go inside her study room. i rolled my eyes and begin to read it again._

_'Well, i don't care about it . Brother , i know you're trying to not used your Magic , because you don't want to take someone life . And you know , that your Magic is pretty much useless against me , because i used some magical item , the Wings that i wore everyday , yeah the present you gave it to me , it's very useful . It's Protecting me from dark magic . So , if there's a magic item like what you gave me , there's must be some magic item that can control or suppress or even hold back your power , it could be great ! , so i start to search it . Then I found Magic Item that can make you control your Magic Power and holding back your power from going can use only 1-50% or 1-20% of your power , the max is 50% . I think .By The Way , This magic item is very very RARE! , So I hope you don't lose it . and 1 more thing , what surprise me is , the magic item can't be broken and can't be used other than you , i put your blood inside . Don't worry it's just a single drop . So , i hope it useful , this is my farewell gift for you, my dear , it called 'Limiter' i hope you like it . -MAVIS- '_

_i smiled and shed tears . "thank you , Mavis" i said._

_I take the box and opened it ... i gasped a little ... it's a necklace with a red stone._

_The Red Stone is so Stunning yet very beautiful. _

_And i decide to give it a try , after i wear the necklace , i feel my power is being suppress ..._

_I tried to use my magic , and it's really work !_

_I can control my power! _

_I smiled , 'Thank you,Mavis'_

_Then , i started to cleaning again._

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

_I feel my head is being touched ._

_who is it ? _

_I tried to woke up , but no avail._

_I just getting sleepier ._

_I finally woke up . But , only find myself in a room ._

_A Pink and Yellow Wallpaper , a study desk , a wardrobe._

_'Where am i?'_

_I decide to take a walk ... when i'm outside the room , i walked downstairs ._

_And i see a shadow ._

_my body started to tremble slightly , i ventured myself to asked "who..Who's there..?"_

_then the shadow suddenly turn around , I closed my eyes tightly and put my hands on my head , and squat down ._

_"L..Lucy , You're awake? " ... That voice ,_

_I peeked , and see a man ... and it's ..._

_"Ze..Zeref!" I hugged him...and let out a small whimper and tears._

_"Lucy , are you okay?" he asked me , i break the hugged ._

_"N..No...I'm...s..scared..." i sobbed , he patted my head and hugged me .. no embrace me ._

_it feels so warm , "It's okay there's nothing to be scared . Maybe , you're not scared" he says ._

_"..Then ... What?" , " he smiled a little and said "Maybe ,you're afraid to be alone."_

_when he smiled like that even though it's little , it makes me blush._

_"yeah,,maybe..i'm afraid to be alone .. but i feel it's not just i'm afraid to be alone...it's just like i don't want to let go of something and afraid to lost it" i explain ,_

_He just patted me and embrace me ,'He so gentle' ._

_"It's okay , maybe when the time is right you'll know ." he said. I just nodded ._

_then , i noticed something around his neck well chest upper chest . _

_I see a necklace with a Red Stone , i asked him "What is this?"_

_He explained ._

_"So , that's why . Even you used this , i still can sense a little of your magic power before you used limiter" i said , then an idea popped out ._

_"Zeref , Would you mind?" i pleaded him , His cheeks get red . 'So cute' ._

_"Mind what , Lucy?" , "You know , maybe you can teach me your magic?" i used my Puppy's eyes ._

_i know he won't teach me , so that's why i used my Puppy's eyes ._

_i see him resist and sighed in defeat , "okay , but i'll just teach you a little . And the Safest , how's that?" ._

_My eyes widened , "Yes , that;s okay ." I smiled ,then i hug and kissed his cheek ._

_I'm really happy~ _

_"Thank you , Zeref~"_

_he just nodded and turn his head .I know he probably hide his blush , thought i'm also blushing._

* * *

**Normal Pov**

_Then , Zeref teach Lucy his magic . Lucy managed to master it on 5 and half months!_

_ 6 months later . there's GMG . the first time GMG being held._

_Lucy want to see it , Zeref also curious ._

_So , They went to watch GMG ._

_Sometimes Lucy watch alone , sometimes Zeref also watch with Lucy._

_Then , when Lucy and Zeref exploring the Crocus ._

_They met Sting and Rogue , and they we're in Sabertooth._

_They we're so Surprise ._

_Zeref told Sting and Rogue , what happen and they promised not too told Lucy ... Until the right time._

_As for the exceeds , they didn't told them anything._

* * *

**_months passed , a year passed._**

**_Zeref and Lucy become closer ._**

**_Lucy met her father , Zeref also told Jude about everything . _**

**_"I know it maybe hard for you to do that." Jude said that to Zeref , when Zeref told him what he do._**

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

_Now , it's has been 4 years I lived together with Zeref ._

_And my power has growing pretty good._

_"Hey , Sting!" I waved my hand up in the air . He walked closer "What are you doing here , blondie?" and smirked . "Don't called me that , Beeboy!" I said with a hint of annoyance . "You're going to participate the Grand Magic Games ,right? " I added . And He nodded , "Well...Today I'm alone...and If you don't mind...accompany me , until ... you're going to go ?" I asked him , As I hid my red faced . _

_"I'll accompany you , forever!" he putted his hand on my right shoulder ._

_We walked together , with his hand on my shoulder._

_He took me to sight-seeing around Crocus . Even I already told him that I know Crocus and already exploring the Crocus . But , He just took me ._

_He took me to a placed that i never ever go to._

_That Placed looked like a Church , a Church Ruins and around the ruin there's an Angel Statues ._

_And there's more , he took me inside the Church ruins . My eyes widened , Inside the church ruins there's so many flowers !_

_The Flowers were very pretty and stand out , and it's not like a common flowers you can see in the streets of Crocus !_

_This Flowers is more amazing than that!_

_I spotted one flower that very stand out from the others._

_The colors of the Flower is Pink , Not like the ordinary Pink. This Pink is very beautiful , it's mixed with Violet and a little Ocean blue colors._

_"Do you know what's this placed is ? " Sting asked me , I shook my hand and still starred at the Pink Flower ._

_"If i'm right , this church is the a placed Romeo and Juliet first met." he said . "How Romantic!" I turn around ._

_then , he added "You also can see the Blue Flower beside the Pink flower . If you pay attention to the flower color, you will see a mix of Violet, and Pink in the middle of it. It's said that the Pink flower is the Juliet and the Blue Flower is Romeo , And if a couple can pull the flower out you will be together forever" ._

_"So romantic" ._

_After we back to the Crocus , Sting had to go and so I am , but before he go he kissed my cheek ! _

_then he left , i touched my cheek that he kissed . And i'm sure i'm blushing right now ._

_Then I hurried back home , because i don't want Zeref to worried ._

_ Yeah , i'm Lied to Sting that today . I Just felt want to see him , I miss him .Well , who thought he would kissed my cheek._

_I miss Rogue , Frosch and Lecter too thought. _

_and on my way back home , I smiled all the way and hummed . I replayed everything started from when I asked Sting to accompany me until he kissed my cheek!._

* * *

**Normal Pov **

_**6 years passed.**_

_**Nothing have changed , Zeref and Lucy relationship haven't changed much .**_

_**Also , the relationship Lucy with Sting and Rogue had been much closer .**_

_**1 years passed , Lucy decided to take care of her Father with Zeref of course.**_

_**Because her father is sick .**_

* * *

_***Time skip , days when Jude's passed away***_

**Lucy Pov**

_"Papa , " i cried . He just patted my head ._

_"You're really look like Layla , you're my beloved daughter . I Love you with all my heart , Lucy"_

_I touched his hands " Papa , i'm really sorry for what i had done . Please , don;t leave me " _

_"Lucy , ..." _

_my eyes widened a bit , "My... ...?" _

_"what are you talking about , Papa?" . He didn't answer me , he just smiled ._

_"Zeref , please take care of the times has come , will you let her ?" he asked Zeref ._

_Zeref just nodded . Papa just smiled , then he said "I'm truly happy , to bless by a daughter like you Lucy . Now , I shall go with your mom . I have no regrets.I Love you , Lucy"._

_And He closed his eyes , forever ._

_"pa..pa ... Papa!" I Cried loud . Zeref hugged me._

_"Pa..pa I .. Love you , too" ._

* * *

**_Normal Pov_**

**_At the Funeral , Sting and Rogue came to comfort Lucy ._**

**_Thought , they didn't stay too long . Because they had to go to their Guild ._**

**_After the Funeral finished , Lucy stayed at in front of her mother and father's graves ._**

**_at the evening they went home._**

**_-At Fairytail- 1 / 2 months passed_**

**_they found Tenrou Island ._**

**_and Meet their old guildmates still safe and alive . Minus Lucy._**

* * *

**And There's it is !**

**that's the end of the flashback!**

**And probably this is my longest Chapter with a little of Sting X Lucy .**

**And I'm truly happy and thank you for favorite and following this Fanfic **

**I'll try my best to fixed my bad grammar and false word :)**

**i'll try harder! **

**THANK YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm Back !**

**and here it is !  
Chapter 10 ! , **

**and Thank you for supporting me !**

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

"Lucy , Lucy ... wake up . " He said , as he put his hand on my shoulder and shake me a little .

"Five more minutes .. " I groaned , and hid myself under the blanket.

When I was going to sleep . I heard he groaned and mumbles something .

I want to know , but I'm to sleepy .

"I know you're not a morning person , And GMG also going to started . Today is the Second day" he tugged my blanket .

"I know..I know...just let me sleep a little more" I tugged my blanket and wrapped it around my body .

I heard he sighed , "I don't really want to do this , but ... you forced me . Lucy"

"Also , the food is getting colder" he added , then he grabbed my blanket and tugged it...

I fall down from bed , because I wrapped myself inside the blanket.

"What the hell , Zeref!" I stroked my butt .

"It's hurt" , "well it's your fault . You don't want to wake up , and the food also getting colder .So i must do that." he said as he gave me a hand . "Now , why don't you take a bath first ?" he suggested . "Fine , I'm going to take a quick shower" .

* * *

**After 5-10 minutes , still Lucy Pov **

I walked out from the bathroom .

'I wished Zeref already out of my room'

I walked and finally arrived in front of my bedroom door.

and I opened it ,

'I should hurried take my change of clothes' ,

Yeah , right now only a towel wrapped in my body ..

I peeked inside my room from he door , 'Good , I didn't see anyone'

I started to walked towards my wardrobe .

suddenly ... "Lucy?"

I flinched ... "...Zeref?" I turned my head to see if it's was Zeref .

"Why...why you only in .. bath towel? " he asked me , his eyes widen a little .

"erm...I...forget to take change of clothes." I can't see him in eyes so I just keep staring at my feet .

I don't know what to say!

This is to awkward !

No , THIS IS VERY AWKWARD!

* * *

**Zeref Pov**

After Lucy left to took a bath , I started to clean the room .

After 5-10 minutes ,

I'm finally done , 'Damn it , this room is messier than I thought . Messier than mine ' I kind a sweat dropped .

when I'm going to go to left the room ,

the door opened . I just stared it .

then , Lucy came in ... only in Bath Towel!

At first I didn't release it , I slowly stared at her body .

Her wet hair , her chest , her waist 'So slim' , her legs and her arms .

'they were so delicate , yet fascinating . I felt want to touch it , explored her body , kissed her , hugged her , I want her to be mine'

I started to lose at my thought , but then I snapped back to reality . I shook my head .

and Ventured myself to talked .

"Lucy?" , 'I don't know what to said!'

"..Zeref" She said , I know this is very awkward .

"why .. why you only in .. Bath towel?" I asked her

"I forget to take change of clothes" she said ,

I see her body , It's so perfectly shaped .

I never noticed , (A/n : What a Guy ... ==)

Her blond hair , Her plump pink lips , her curves , and the most stand out is her big chest , her Cleavage .

I felt wanted to make her mine , I felt wanted to make her mine NOW .

I want to felt that Plump pink lips , Touch her blonde hair , I wanted to felt everything about her ...

I want everything ... I want her to be mine .. Mine and Mine Only .

"..Z..Zeref ..?" she called me , I flinched a bit . And managed to compose myself again.

'Damn , the more I'm beside her ... The more I desire her , the more I want to make her mine . Before Someone tried to take her away from me'

"I'm sorry , I'll leave . I will wait in dinning room ."

"Uh...okay"

'Damn it , that was close!' ...

I sighed loudly and groaned .

* * *

**Normal Pov**

After Zeref and Lucy finished eating their food in silence ... Lucy told Zeref that she's going to walked around .

"Are you going to watched GMG?" Zeref asked Lucy , "I don't know"

"Should I go with you?" , "No , it's okay . I will come home in evening . I can take care of myself" she said as she shook her head.

Then , Lucy left .

Zeref sighed , and do the dishes .

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

'Because of that 'incident , I'm not in the mood to watch the GMG . But , I need to calmed myself and forget that' I sighed and suddenly Zeref faced appeared in my mind.

I shook my head , and sighed .

'Where should I go?'

'Maybe , there place is okay . After all not many people go there'

I stared to walked to the place Sting told me .

That place has become one of my favorite place , That place had many named such as 'chiesa di Romeo e Giulietta' , 'fiore celeste' , and 'campo di fiori or Flowers Field'

And had the history itself!

How did i know?

Well , I searched through books and one of my celestial spirit ,Crux

And he said that , there's should be a statues of Romeo and Juliet in the middle of a waterfall .

'When sting brought me there , I don't saw any waterfall or the Romeo and Juliet statues . There's only angel statues.'

* * *

**After walking around 10-20 minutes , still Lucy pov**

Finally I'm Arrived!

"I Open thee , Nicola!" I summoned Plue on of my spirit .

"Pupu~~n" said Plue , I hugged plue .

"Plue , Don't you think this place is romantic and beautiful ?" I said

"Pu~Puu~n" Plue nodded.

I let Plue played around the Flowers .

'Maybe , sometimes I should bring Zeref here.'

'Even thought , I already had accompany . I still felt lonely'

"Lucy?"

I flinched . 'Who ...who called me?'

'That voice ... Rogue? . No way , maybe I'm just hallucinating'

I Pretend to not heard anything , but suddenly a hand touched my shoulder .

I flinched again , my body began to trembling

'Plue...help me!'

'Plue!?'

I'm Scared , somebody ..

"L..Lucy , are you okay?!"

'This Voice ...R...Rogue?!' My eyes widen , and I turned my head .

"R..Rogue .. you scared me !" my tears is welling up , and I started to cried .

"Hiks...you scared me ..." I sobbed .

"erm...Sorry ... anyway please stop crying" he said .

I didn't listen to him , I heard he sighed ,

then he took my hand and bring me to the inside of the 'chiesa di Romeo e Giulietta' .

I never knew that we can go to the inside of 'chiesa di Romeo e Giulietta' .

So when Sting brought me here , It's only the entrance.

Then , I saw a door.

The door already opened , 'Maybe , Plue goes there .That's why I couldn't see Plue anywhere' I thought.

"Here,Please stop crying" he said as he release my hand and patted my head .

and when I see , there's a statues of Romeo and Juliet in the middle of the waterfall

surrounded by many flowers , not like the flowers outside .

There are Amaryllis , Calla Lily , Carnation , Red and White chrysanthemum , Freesia , Gardenia , Gladiolus , Lilac , Statice , Stock , Sunflower , Queen Anne's Lace , Tulip and Rose.

Even thought the waterfall is dried , and maybe we should called it Lake or Pond .

"It's so beautiful , the waters is so clean and blue . And The Flowers are AMAZING!"

As I sigh-seeing , I spotted Plue .

"Plue~!" I called . Then , Plue came .

"Why you didn't told me this place?" I pouted , as I pouted

I heard a slight giggle coming from behind . "What's so funny"

"Nothing , it's just ... Thank goodness you stop crying "

I frowned , "You're so cute , Lucy" he said as he squat down and move his head closer to mine.

'He smiled!' I can felt a blush rising up to my face , Then Rogue head move toward my neck .

I jumped a bit , as I felt a lips and a breath around my neck .

I can felt Rogue lips in my neck , I flinched as i felt Rogue kissed my neck .

Her hands are around my waist , I can felt his breath .

"ouch" I whined , I felt Rogue bit my neck .

'I hope it didn't left a mark' , then Rogue move his head closer to mine

A little closer , A little closer

My Lips and Rogue were so closed ...

I want to resist , But I can't

That eyes , That red eyes...

I felt like it controlled me , I can't resist his stared .

In matter of second , Rogue's lips will touched with My Lips .

In matter of second , My first kiss will be with Rogue.

In matter of second , We'll kiss .

And ...

* * *

***Jjang* *jjang* CLiff-Hanger (?) :P**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is to ROLU .**

**But For Sticy fans , I'll tried to make Sticy's :) **

**And Zercy's too~  
I hope you like it ! **

**And if you wanted to know where's i got the Flowers named I got it from " content/aboutflowers/flower-meanings"**

**That's really Helped! **

**And when I just about going to had Author's Block , I searching for flowers meaning . and found this and i got inspiration !**

**well Thank you so much for supporting me ! **

**I'll try harder to make this story better! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 !  
Sorry for the bad grammar and false word **

**I'm still trying to fix that~ **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

In matter of second , Lucy and Rogue will kissed .

And ...

Suddenly ...

"Pu~Pun~"

Lucy Surprised , and push Rogue .

"Ah , SO .. SORRY!" Lucy said as she standing up and go to Plue's , as she walk to Plue Lucy touch her face and it's hot.

* * *

**Rogue Pov**

I smiled a little bit .

'No need to rush, down'

I breathe in and out .

and went to Lucy and her Spirit .. Plue.

when I'm going to walked , I saw a Chrysanthemum .

A Red Chrysanthemum and White Chrysanthemum.

'If I'm right , This flower had a meaning.'

I tried to remember .

'AH , The Red is Conveys Love and the White is Truth and Loyal love.'

I found it perfect for me to gave it to Lucy .

I picked the two flowers , and gave it yo Lucy .

"Lucy , Here " I gave the flowers . Lucy Accept it .

She smiled and said "Thank you Rogue , aren't this Chrysanthemum?"

I nodded . "This is a Prove."

"A prove for what?" she tilted her head , confused .

Then , I take her hand and kissed her hand gently.

"A Prove that I Love you and I'll always Loved You. And A Prove that I confess my feeling to you " I said.

I can see a tint pink shades in Lucy faces .

Then , I kissed her cheek . "I need to go Bye , Lucy" I said and Hugged her .

Then I went back to the Arena .

Yeah , I'm Slacking off.

After all it's so noisy and boring there , and spending time with Lucy is more importance .

To me , Lucy is everything .

'I want her to be mine.'

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

After Rogue confession , I ran to my home .

Before that , I closed Plue gates.

I ran and ran as fast as I could.

'I can't believe it!'

Even until now , I'm still Blushing!

I ran as fast as I can ,

and finally I'm arrived at my home.

I slammed the front door and leaned my back at the door and slide down.

I sighed loudly , and only make someone curious and asked

"..Lucy , What's wrong? I thought you going to come home at evening"

"Well,something happen and I just feel want to come home , as soon as possible" I said forced a smiled.

"Okay , what are you holding ?" He asked me and approached me

I hid the Flowers that Rogue gave me , "Nope , it's nothing ."

"Mmh...Okay.." he said worriedly .

* * *

**Zeref Pov**

That's weird , Just what the hell happen when she's alone.

When , I stared at Lucy's

I noticed something when she opened her cloak.

There's something in her neck , I decided to see it .

So , I pushed Lucy to the door and examined her neck

My eyes widen ,

"Lucy .. How did you got this Hickey?" I asked , and let out a dark aura

She began to sweating , "What...what are you talking about , Zeref. What Hickey , A bug bit me this morning" she laughed nervously .

"I see" , I knew she lied . But , she's pretty cute when she's like these .

So , I decided to tease her a little.

I leaned my head to her neck , and lick the Hickey(A/n : Kiss mark ) , I can felt she flinched .

"Z...Zerer! What are you doing!" She blushed and tried to push me , But no Avail.

I began to kissed her neck , I put my hand around her waist .

I Kissed the Hickey , and I kissed her upper chest

'She must be blushing right now' I smiled a little at that thought.

"Ze..Zeref , Please stop it." She said .

"No , until you said the truth" I said , and left a Hickeys around her upper chest .

Then , when I about to kissed Lucy's lips .

Lucy put her hand on my mouth , "Fine , it's...it's Rogue and he the one who gave me the flowers,too" She blushed and mumbles something.

I kinda shocked a little , then I release her .

"I see, next time don't lied" , she nodded and went to upstairs .

"seems , like I've been rejected" I sighed .

"It's On , Rogue.I won't let gave her to you."

* * *

**Normal Pov**

**_The second day of GMG :_**

**_Battle part : ( skipped Chariot)_**

**_ Raven Tail , Kurohebi Vs Lamia Scale , Toby_**

**_Winner , Raven Tail Kurohebi._**

**_ Quatro Cerberus , Bacchus Vs Fairy Tail A , Elfman._**

**_Winner , Fairy Tail A Elfman._**

**_Blue Pegasus , Jenny Vs Fairy Tail B , Mirajane_**

**_Winner , Fairy Tail B Mirajane._**

**_Sabertooth , Yukino Vs Mermaid Heel , Kagura_**

**_Winner , Mermaid Heel Kagura._**

**_THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES - DAY 2 Results :_**

**_Raven Tail 36p_**

**_ Sabertooth 20p_**

**_Lamia Scale 20p_**

**_Mermaid Heel 19p_**

**_ Quatro Puppy 12p (Bacchus lose to Elfman and changed the 'Cerberus' to 'Puppy' , Detail Read the manga)_**

**_Fairy Tail A and B 12 p_**

* * *

**Mystogan / Jellal Pov**

That's weird ,

today is already the second day of the GMG

yet , I still can't felt the magic that i felt in past tournaments.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

_**Mystogan/Jellal met Erza at night .**_

_**and they talked .**_

_**Then , when Erza walked back **_

_**she met Milliana , and Erza surprised that Milliana is in Mermaid Heel.**_

_**They talked .**_

_**and so on.**_

_**Natsu met Yukino at outside , when Natsu and happy walked around Crocus .**_

_**Natsu rampage to Sabertooth , Because the banned Yukino , and Stripped in front of her guild.**_

_**Then , Natsu fight Jiemma .**_

_**When , Natsu about to punch Jiemma in full power . **_

_**A woman stopped them , and told natsu to go back If he want Happy back unharmed .**_

_**and they will settle things on tournaments . **_

_**Before Natsu walked out , he told them "If you're a Guild . Take care of your comrades" **_

_**and He left.**_

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

"Kyaaa , The Hell is this!" I shriek , There's so much Hickeys .

I paled .

"First Rogue then Zeref " I sighed and tossed my body to the bed .

I felt so tired.

'Just ,whats wrong with them today!'

'They almost kissed me , twice!'

I can felt my face blushing , and Rogue and Zeref face suddenly popped in my mind .

I shook and blushing furiously .

and decided to go sleep .

'I hope tomorrow is a nice and normal day' my thought before I drifted to the Dreamland.

* * *

**Finally I finished the chapter *Cry***

**I took me so long to finished this .**

**and I'm sorry if this chapter to short **

***cry* **

**I promised to make the next chapter longer !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is Chapter 12!**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and False words.**

**and Thank you for supporting me!**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"The Grand Magic Games finally entered the third day!" Chapati said ,

"Today's guest is Lahar-san from the magic council!" he added.

"It's been a while" Lahar greeted and bowed.

"Damn you , Lahar you making me come here with you" Doranbolt aka Mest said in the audience seats.

"Now , The Third day's competition is will be one participant from each guild!"

"From Fairy Tail A , Erza Scarlet . Fairy Tail B , Cana Alberona . Mermaid Heel , Millianna . Raven Tail , Obra . Blue Pegasus , Hibiki Laytis. Sabertooth , Orga Nanagear . Lamia Scale , Jura neekis . Quatro Puppy , Novally!"

After all the participant went to the arena , the Pumpkin started to explained the Pandemonium rule.

They decided the queue by draw lots (lottery)

"Now , Please draw your lots everyone" said the Pumpkin .

Erza got number 1.

"I guess this is what it's called Luck ."

"Luck , what are you saying?"Asked the pumpkin

Erza sighed , "All 100 will be my opponents , MY CHALLENGE RIGHT WILL BE 100!"

Everyone in the stadium shocked by Erza statements.

Erza fought and Fought .

Until she finally met the S-class monster.

Even thought she already injured , she managed to find the S-class monster weakness and beat it.

"Un..Unbelievable .. somehow by a single person all 100 monsters have been defeated!"

"Is this the true strength of the guild said to be the strongest 7 years ago!?" Chapati said shocked .

-After a while-

"Eh...Discussion has concluded that the remaining 7 teams must finish establishing a rank 's a little Banal but we've prepared a simple game."

"MAGIC POWER FINDER,MPF!"

* * *

**_MPF RANKED :_**

**_Cana 9999 , This makes the MPF Broke. _**

**_Jura 8544_**

**_Orga 3825_**

**_Milliana 365_**

**_Novally 124_**

**_Hibiki 95_**

**_Obra 4_**

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

Wow , That Erza Scarlet .. managed to beat all 100 monster .

even I don't think I can beat 100 by myself.

"So cool , maybe Fairy tail can win this year" I giggle .

Then , I see the remaining being ranked .

My eyes widen at , Fairy Tail B Cana.

She can used 'Fairy Glitter!'

I thought only Mavis-san can used it .

But , what's more shock me is the score!

It's broke the MPF and the score is 9999 , I smiled a little 'No can win this GMG' .

I can heard their guildmates cheer , I smiled at it .

Then , I saw a girl . Sitting , and cheering .

Her hair is light blond and long , she remained me of Mavis-san.

'Wait , That..That's really Mavis-san!'

"No way, Mavis-san ... "

"Now , let's move to the battle portion!" said the announcer , His voice makes me flinched.

The first battle is Milliana (MH) Vs Semas (QP)

That Cat girl , Miliana Pretty good .

But her opponent also pretty good , he can make Milliana having a hard time

Still m Milliana is stronger . I nodded my head ,

"Victor , for the Next Match is Rufus (ST) Vs Eve (BP)!"

"White Fang!"Eve attacked his opponent first ,

"I'm Memorizing that magic" Rufus dodged Eve's attack.

This fight not really interesting for me , but that Eve is pretty cute . I giggle .

My ears perked up , 'Oh..So Eve is former rune that , He's cute'

"Memory Make : _Moyuru daichi no gou_!" Chanted Rufus , He knocked Eve with 1 strike .

'Memory Make , Lost Magic . What a Rare .'

"Now , Let's start the next match!" Exclaimed the Pumpkin

"Ooh , It's Fairy Tail B Laxus Vs Raven Tail Alexei !"

This going to be fun!

* * *

**Still Lucy Pov**

'Laxus ... His Move kind weird. The first time I saw him in the GMG , I can felt his magic power , He is strong . And that Alexei , it's ...Something is not right' I leaned on the wall and put my finger on my chin.

I stare at the match ,

But then suddenly Another Laxus and Alexei showed up .

So that's an Illusions .

I sighed , Now the last battle for today .

I wished the last match is interesting.

"Now , The Last Match is ... Shelia (LS) Vs Wendy (FT A)"

.

.

"Oah...that Shelia girl is a Sky God Slayer , another Rare magic . And That Wendy girl , she's a Sky Dragon slayer . A same type but different . This will be Interesting" I jumped because someone touch my shoulder. I turned my head , I blushed a little and smiled then hugged him.

"What take you so long ,Zeref" I pouted .

He just giggled and patted my head .

"Now , now . You don't want to miss the match right?"He broke the hug.

"Hmph,Fine" I started to watched the game.

I watched it with amusement , and I stole a glance at Zeref .

'I know he also interested in this match , that's way he came . Thought he didn't express it, but I know it. I had know Zeref for a long time' I giggled at that thought and continued to watched the match.

.

.

"That was surprising,Who thought that it will be Draw!" I hugged Zeref arm .

He just nodded and turned his head , his behavior makes me sad .

When the 2 of us walked out from the arena , I heard a ruckus . I wanted to see what is it , but I think it would be the best if I didn't .

So , Me and Zeref just walked straight to home.

* * *

**Zeref Pov**

After the match finished , Lucy and I walked out the arena ,

Lucy exclaimed about the match , I just nodded and turn my head .

I can't let her saw my red face .

'She .. she hugged my arm!'

'I can feel her breast in my , Her breast is rubbing my arm'

I can felt my face became redder .

Because I'm to focused on Lucy and my red face , I didn't focused on the ruckus behind me.

* * *

***Timeskip , Zeref and Lucy's House/Home***

**Normal Pov**

At Night , someone knocked the door.

Lucy Opened the door , and surprised .

"Oi , Lucy!" He greeted .

Lucy sweat dropped , when she look who greeted her.

"What do you want , Sting." Lucy glared at Sting

"Well..I just want to spend a time with you " Sting grinned .

"You know , that grin is make you look stupid" She cover her mouth to smooth her giggled. "ouch that hurt."

"Anyway can't you see it's already night!" Lucy added with confused and annoyed faced.

Suddenly Sting shoved something to Lucy's faced.

She blinked , and blinked .

* * *

**Sting Pov**

I decided to met Lucy , But I'm to confused .

'She probably don't like someone ask her out in the middle of night.' I thought.

Then an Idea popped on my mind.

'I guess I can used this , Just this Once' I shrugged , and sighed.

And Here I am . In front of her house.

"I hope Zeref isn't home or at least sleeping" I whispered to myself.

'Breath in breath out'

*Knock knock*

I knocked ,

Then I saw Lucy face.

'Yes , Thank god it's not Zeref' I Scream happily in my mind.

I greeted her , she asked I answer .

Then , I Shoved the 'Thing' that popped out in my mind to her .

She blinked ,

"Th..This is for you..." I said .

I never did this before so probably it's weird for her , but It's also weird for me .

I can felt a tint of pink on my cheek.

"Um...Sting , What is this" She asked me dumbfounded.

"well , you can see it right . It's a flower" I scratched my head.

"I meant ... I know it's a flowers . But , for you to give me a flowers it's rare. You sure you're okay? , You didn't Hit your head right?" She putted her finger on her chin .

"This flowers .. is .. is for you.." I shyly said.

"Thank You , Sting ." She kissed my cheek and took the flowers .

"L..Luce" I Hugged her . She surprised but then hugged me back.

"Lu..Luce..I had something to tell you" I broke the hug.

"What?" She asked me with a confused expression.

"I .. I ... I L.."

"LUCY!" Someone cut my confession by called her.

'Damn you , Zeref!' I shot an intense glared at Zeref , Slowly Zeref walked toward the door.

"Well , hello Sting. What bring you here in the middle of the night?" Zeref asked me , I can felt his anger and dark aura .

A sweat came down from my forehead to my chin ,

I gulped "..Well , I .." , "He came here to gave me this , Zeref" Lucy said as she cut my sentence.

Zeref raised an eyebrow , "Is that so?"

I nodded madly , "Lucy get inside . It's almost Midnight " Zeref said .

"Wait" , "Sorry Sting and Thank You for the flowers" She smiled , then go inside her house.

I felt like she already rejected me indirectly , I shocked and stiffened .

"Well , Good night Sting. I wish you a good luck tomorrow" Zeref said then he closed the door.

I sighed , "Damn it".

I decided to went back to my lodging .

* * *

**Chapter 12 finished!  
Sorry if it's not to Sticy ,**

**:) **

**Hope you like it , **

**Tell me more : **

**1. Is the Chapter Great / Normal /Bad ?**

**2. Is there anything that Lacking? Tell me!**

**3. Is the Story (so far) Like it / Hate it / Normal?**

**4. Tell me you opinion!**

**5. What pairings you really love? Zercy / Rolu / Sticy ?**

**Tell me the answer by Review :D **

**Or PM :D **

**I'll try to fixed everything that lacking and will try my best to give you a ROLU / STICY / ZERCY Scene !**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello , **

**I'm annashina! **

**Thank you or reading and following+Favorite :)**

**I want to tell you a short notice : I won't be able to update for a while .**

**SO when i finally can update again , I will give you double chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**I Apologized for bad grammar and false word .**

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

Today Is the Grand Magic Games day 4 .

"Zeref , Looked ." I tugged Zeref arm while pointing at the water sphere .

"Hmm..It's Naval Battle." Zeref said , I just nodded with excitement

when I saw the the participants , all of them are woman expect for QP .

I glance at Zeref , 'Don't you dare acting like the male spectators ' I thought jealously .

my eyes widen , "I thought you will be like all the male spectators" .

"I'm not a perverted like them , All of them just over excited" Zeref said with calm expression .

I relief , "Oh" I said and turned my head to watched the game . And Smiling with Joy.

* * *

_**The contestants are : **_

_**Minerva(ST) , Lisanna (FTA) , Juvia (FTB) , Risley (MH , Jenny (BP) , Shelia (LS) and Rocker (QP).**_

_**Jenny kicked Rocker (BP + 1 P) **_

_**Shelia attacked Risley , Risey dodged .**_

_**Lisanna used her magic and turn into a mermaid .**_

_**Juvia used her magic and throw every contestant out , expect Minerva , Lisanna and Juvia.**_

_**Juvia suddenly out , because of Minerva magic .**_

_**Now the only Lisanna and Minerva left in the water sphere .**_

_**Lisanna attacked Minerva , Minerva blocked it .**_

_**Then Minerva hit Lisanna with her magic , again and again.**_

_**When Lisanna about to out from the sphere , Minerva brought her to in front of her and torture her.**_

_**All spectators just shocked and silent . **_

_**And the Fairy Tail Team A shouted their Nakama friend "LISANNA!"**_

_**after Minerva done torture Lisanna , She throw Lisanna to the ground .**_

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

My eyes widen in shocked , fear , anger .

I saw that Lisanna girl being tortured and being throw out of the sphere by Minerva .

when she about to feel to the ground , a raven haired and Salmon haired caught her in time.

Why all of the Fairy Tail's members so familiar specially that Salmon haired guy .

I saw that The Raven haired and the Salmon haired going to attacked Minerva but stopped by Scarlet haired woman , Erza.

And Minerva being guarded by 3 members , Rufus , Orga and Sting. I knew Rogue didn't very liked Minerva , so he didn't guard her , How Can I knew? He told me so.

I watched until Erza said "I don't care if you're the strongest or number 1 in Fiore. But , I'll only say 1 thing."

"YOU HAVE MADE ENEMIES OF THE WORST GUILD TO ANGER" Erza said with Dark Aura surrounded her and shot a death glare to the Sabertooth.

I shocked at her statements .

'Why .. why it feels so nostalgic.'

* * *

**After a while .**

**TAG BATTLE =**

**Mermaid Heel Versus Lamia Scale .**

**Kagura , Milliana Vs Lyon , Yuka .**

**Results : Draw.**

**Quatro Puppy Versus Blue Pegasus **

**Rocker , Bacchus Vs Ichiya , Rabbot/Nichiya **

**Results : Blue Pegasus win.**

**Now the Battle of the 4 dragons slayer .**

**Fairy Tail ( Gajeel , Natsu ,Erza , Laxus , Gray/'Cause Raven Tail is DQ so they had to make a new Team) Vs Sabertooth**

**Gajeel , Natsu Vs Sting , Rogue .**

* * *

**_After Natsu get rid of Gajeel. ( 1 Vs 2 ) , Still Lucy Pov._**

"I'll fight for my friend that you make fun of" Natsu said .

I Unconsciousness smiled a little .

'I felt like I had know him for a long time,Natsu...Natsu Dragneel'

Sting and Rogue do Unison Raid and attacked Natsu . But Natsu Attacked them in the same time .

I Saw Sting and Rogue down.

My tears flowed up , I wiped the tears.

Then Zeref took my hand "Let's go , we need to go back"

I nodded.

"Wait , Zeref . Can we stayed a bit longer in here ?" I asked him .

"Why?" He asked me , "well..I just feel want to stay a bit longer . Can I ?" I used my Puppy's eyes .

I knew that Zeref can't resist this and I also felt I need to stayed here a bit longer.

* * *

**Zeref Pov**

That eyes..."...Fine..." I can't say 'no' to that eyes.

Her eyes shone brightly , she hugged me and 'Thank me' then she left .

Before she left I told her to met me at the usual place.

"I hope she's alright" .

'Let's see , what should I do now.'

"arghh" I groaned and scratched my head.

* * *

**Natsu Pov**

****After I win against Sting and Rogue , I went to see Lisanna .

"Yo!" I Greeted her . "Congratulation , Natsu" She smiled .

I grinned .

I told her about the fight today , About Ichiya and Nichiya , She laughed at that .

Also how Lamia Scale and Mermaid heel fight .

And lastly I told her about mine.

"Hey , Lisanna ."

"yes , What's wrong Natus?" She asked.

"Went I was fighting Sting and Rogue , I caught a very familiar scent..."

"Scent ?" She asked me confused .

"Yeah , A very familiar one . It's Vanilla and Strawberry " My voice became serious , Lisanna just kept silent .

"It's ... Lucy's scent"

Lisanna eyes widen at my statements , she wanted to said something but she really shocked .

"A..are you ... being .. Serious, This isn't funny Natsu" She chuckled yet shocked .

"It's not a lie . " I nodded .

"Then Where is she ?"

I shook my head "I don't know , But I hope we can meet her soon ."

Lisanna suddenly hug me , "We will .. we will meet her "

I hugged her back and lean on her with both of my eyes closed .

'Lucy , please come back to us'

* * *

**Night , Mystogan / Jellal Pov**

I can felt it ,

I ran to find the person that related to Zeref .

"Jellal , Don't lost him !" Ultear said through telepathy

"Yes , I already find him"

I checked around and see no one .

Only the Moon see us .

"Stop!"

He stopped .

"I'll show you who I am , Show me your face too" I took off my disguise .

He turned her body ,

My eyes widen . "No Way"

"You.. You're ... Lucy.."

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

****"Lucy ..." A blue haired person in front of me said.

I just confused , "Who..Who are you?"

"I'm Jellal "

"Jellal?"

'Why does it's sound familiar' I thought .

"Lucy , what takes you so long?" Zeref walked to me .

I can see Jellal eyes widen , "Ze...Zeref"

He was in battle position and suddenly going to attacked Zeref .

I Shield him.

He stopped , "Move .. Out of the way , Lucy! Do you know who is he!?" He shouted.

I gulped , " I .. I know who he is ! . "

"Please , don't kill him . He's .. He's very important to me , He's the only one I had since my parents died" Tears came out .

"He's ... not dangerous anymore" I cried .

"Lucy .. " Zeref hugged me and I cried in his chest .

"Fine .. But if he become dangerous anymore , I won't Hesitated to kill him" Jellal said

"Don't worry , I have my Power under control since I wore the Limiter" Zeref pointed at the red necklace

then Jellal walked off .

I can felt Zeref caress my back , "It's Okay , I won't leave you."

I snuggled at his chest.

.

.

.

"..Lucy..."

I looked up ,

"N...Natsu..." I shocked.

* * *

**Yoohooo~!**

**Thank you so much for the review !**

**I'm very happy!  
I hope you liked the chapter :) **

**Sorry for the bad grammar and false words!  
**

**REVIEW .. ? **

**Tell me what do you think about this Story and the chapters so far~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi I'm back .**

**I had a very major Problem at this chapter , **

** .. accidentally Delete this chapter :| **

**Well , I hope you enjoy the story So far **

**Sorry for the bad grammars and False words.**

**And Sorry I haven't Update.. ( I Guess) **

**and I'm sorry due to an 'Accident(Up)' I can't publish a double chapter . Truly Sorry ! **

* * *

**Normal Pov , After the tag battle , Night , at FT's inn.**

"We're going back to the top!" Master Makarov shouted ,

The Guild members cheered .

Everyone look very happy and proud of their Nakama .

Expect , one person.

Natsu .

Natsu just sat in his chair .

Lisanna sat beside Natsu and started a conversation , but Natsu Ignore her .

She felt sad , and hurt at the same time .

"You know , Natsu "

"If you kept sulking around , You won't got anything" She sighed .

Natsu finally listened , and turned his head a bit to see Lisanna .

"What are you saying , Lis ?"

"I'm saying that , If you keep sulking around "

"I know . I'm not sulking , It's just .. It's Lucy's scent .." He cut Lisanna sentences .

"Natsu ... " She whispered to herself ,

"Listen to me , Natsu. We also missed Lucy. I also Missed her . If you keep sulking around , You can't find her and I'm sure someday we will find her or she will come back to us . After all , we're her Nakama and She is our precious Nakama . " Said Lisanna to Natsu .

"Lis.." Natsu about to said something to Lisanna , But he got punched in the head .

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Natsu release his flame at his fist .

"What , Can't even dodge it FLAME-BRAIN?" Mocked Gray

"You .. ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu punched Gray .

"Damn you!"

Natsu punched Gray , Gray kicked Natsu , They started their Daily routine .

Then , Gray Punched Natsu and sent Natsu flew to the door.

Natsu get up , and about to punched Gray with his flame but absurdly stopped .

"L..Lucy's ... Lucy's Scent.." Natsu ran off to fine the person who had the same scent as Lucy .

* * *

**Lucy Pov , Back to Chapter 13**

I saw Natsu ,

I felt nostalgic to that name .

Suddenly I felt my head throbbing ,

"My...Head ... hurt" I closed my eyes and touch my head .

I can't take this anymore .

I was about to fell .

But , Natsu caught me .

"You're okay , Luce?" He asked

I'm about to answered but suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**Zeref Pov **

"Lucy!" I ran to caught her , but Natsu caught her first .

My eyes widen . "Give her to me" I said .

"No!" He said .

I teleported to his back and hit his back head .

I carried Lucy bridal-style , and walked to our house .

* * *

**About 10 minuets after , at Lucy's room still Zeref Pov.**

I placed her on her bed .

"I wish .. this day .. never came"

"I knew, it's very selfish " I scoff , "But , I don't want to see you suffering "

I touched her forehead and lifted the spell I chanted 7 years ago .

A memories change spell , a very forbidden spell .

'Now , I just need to waited her to wake up' I thought and sat on the sofa.

Waited Lucy to woke up.

* * *

**After Zeref hit Natsu's back head , Natsu felt to the ground .**

**Then Zeref carried her.**

**Not long after Zeref and Lucy gone , Gray and Erza found Natsu's laying on the ground Unconscious , They confused why Natsu's suddenly ran and now he fainted on the ground . They decided to carried him and back to their Inn .**

* * *

**Later , In Fairy Tail Inn . Normal Pov**

After hours passed , Natsu wake up . He scracthes his head , "Where am I?" he looked around , then he suddenly jumped from the bed "Where is 'she' !"

" 'She' who?" asked Gray surprised at Natsu sudden jumped . Then , Natsu shaked him merciless "Lucy , Of Course!" , "Eh..Lucy?" Gray managed to asked adn fortunately Natsu stopped shaking him. "I saw Lucy , Gray." Natsu confessed , "Then .. Where is she?!"

"I don't know , But she's not alone . She's with someone , "

"Someone?" Gray raised his eyebrow .

"Yes and it's a HE "

Gray mouth gaped "Don't tell me ... "

"What ?" Natsu raised a brow , then Erza , Wendy , Happy , Charle , Juvia , Lisanna came to the room .

"So you already awake , Natsu" Erza said . "Erza!" Gray called her , and He told Erza about Natsu's saw Lucy with someone.

Erza and the others turned their faced to Natsu's with a expressions of disbelief , expect Gajeel and Charle and Lily .

"WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL US AND WENT ALONE , YOU DUMBASS!" Erza punched Natsu and sent him flying across the room . This made everyone backed away 'Don't Die , Natsu..' Thought all of them expect Gajeel and Erza continued to punched , hit , kick Natsu and she said "You idiot !"

Natsu can't do anything , He wanted to talked back / explained , But Erza kept punching him and making him can't talked / explained.

"WHY YOU DIDN'T CALLED US!" she punched Natsu , "I ALREADY SAID SHE'S WITH SOMEONE , LIKE BEING PROTECTED AND SHE SEEMS DOESN'T REMEMBERED ME AND MAYBE ALL OF US!" Natsu shouted , It made the room went silent . "You're saying , she didn't remember us..? , That's Absurd !. We're her Nakama ... right?.." Erza said shuttering .

"Juvia" Erza called Juvia , "Ye..Yes , Erza-san?"

"You're going to replace Natsu's place for the last day " Said Erza , "Eh , why Juvia ? " Juvia confused and so Lisanna , Happy , Charle , Wendy and Gray .

"I'm going to search Lucy . " Natsu suddenly butted in Erza and Juvia conversation. "Juvia Understand . Juvia will replace Natsu-san and Please , bring back Love-Rival!"

Natsu gave them a his signature grin . "We're counting at you , Natsu" Gray playfully punched Natsu's shoulder and Grinned .

* * *

**Lucy Pov **

My head is so heavy

It makes me dizzy .

I felt strange , I felt something started to flooded inside my head .

I started to quiver , My body started to tensed up .

My temperature was rising , I felt my head was burning .

I started to sweat up .

_Flashback (A/n ; I'm not going to Flashback from the beginning because It's the same so just from Tenrou)_

_"Natsu , go to the camp first ..."_

_"But"_

_"It's alright . I'll be back soon " Natsu and Happy left and went back to the camp._

_"Zeref" _

_We hugged each other . "Lucy we must go "_

_"What are you saying ..." _

_"Acnologia , will come here soon !" he pulled me , I resisted . _

_"No , I must tell my friend !" I cried and suddenly I felt sleepy ._

_"I'm sorry . I had no choice" He apologized and carried me Bridal-style. _

_'I'm sorry . Natsu , Erza , Gray , Happy , Charle , Cana , Wendy , Juvia ... Everyone I'm sorry' I let out a tears and then everything went black ._

The Memories ,

The Memories flooded in . 'How could I forgot my friends , My Nakama , My family.'

'Zeref , why .. why you did this to me ?'

I can felt a hand on my forehead , The hand went down to my cheek and my neck .

I opened my eyes slowly , and I see a figure.

Staring at me with a sad yet worried expression .

He helped me changed my position from laying to siting position .

"Why .. why Zeref .." My tears streaming to my cheeks.

He didn't said a word just being silent .

"Why .. ?"

"Answer me , Zeref" My tears streaming down to my cheeks heavily .

"Because..."

* * *

**Finaly I finished the chapter ! **

**This chapter took so much time .**

**I hope you like it , Review :)**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and false words.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm Back! **

**Here it is Chapter 15 ! **

**Sorry for Bad Grammar and False Words .**

* * *

**Zeref Pov**

"Because I had no choice , Lucy" Her eyes widen , Her lips were trembling , Her tears keep streaming down to her cheeks .

"I know that you will hate me , so I'm prepare for that . I'll leave you for good , How's that sound Lucy ?" I said with a sad expression .

She remained silent , Her tears stopped flowing out.

'Hmph ... ' I smiled sadly and stood up .

"Good bye , Lucy . " I turned my body and walked toward the door and turn the knob .

I tried my best to not shed a tear .

"I'm Sorry..." I whispered to myself .

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

'No , Don't Go...Don't leave me alone!' My eyes widen as I see Zeref walked toward the door .

I tried to stop him ,but my voice won't go out .

I ran to him but my legs were to weak , and made me fell

"Kyaa" Zeref hurriedly turn his body and ran to me

"Are you okay , Lucy?!" He helped me up .

I griped his clothes tightly , my tears started to flowed out again

"..Don't Go .. Don't leave me alone" I cried

"Don't leave me , I hated being alone" I sobbed , he didn't do anything just stiffened .

"Aren't you mad ...?"

I shook my head , "No , I'm not mad .. It's just shocking . "

"Why...Why .. ?" He said disbelief , "Because , In 7 years you're the one protect me , You carrying so much burden in this 7 years and you even keep this secret for 7 years from me because you don't want me to get sad . Am I Right , Zeref?" I gave him a little smile thought my tears still coming out.

'I can felt that Zeref actually didn't want to leave me alone , He know that I hate to be alone since my Papa died'

'I guess what Papa mean by 'I hope you see your friends again' is this ... My memories .'

"...Lucy..." His eyes widen and he let out a tear , He suddenly grab me into his arm .

I can felt his Arms , Body were trembling . I caress his back , "I'm..I'm so sorry ... I Sealed your memories ... " He sobbed .

"It's alright , Zeref. I know you did that for me ... "

We stayed like this (Hugging each other on the floor , You gonna catch a Cold you know ! == ) Until I suddenly felt sleepy and slept in Zeref Embrace .

* * *

**Zeref Pov **

'I feel Horrible did tat to Lucy , Sealed her memories of her precious Friends '

I wiped out my tears , "Lucy , Should we tell your Guild also Sting and Rogue ..?" I Asked her but there's no answer .

I peeked and I saw Lucy's eyes ere closed and her tears stopped flowing out . I sighed

"Really..."

"Ungg...I love you,Zeref" She snuggle at my chest , 'She...what!?' I mentally screamed and Blushing so hard .

'Wait , That's mean my Feeling ... Wait ! '

'She just mumbling , Hahaha...yes , Yes Maybe I'm just misheard...' I panicked and finally I'm Sane again .

I lay her down on her bed , kissed her wet eyes , and Kissed Her Plump Pink Lips .

"I love you , Lucy"

* * *

**Mavis Pov , -Fairy Tail- ( 1 day before the Last Day of GMG)**

"So, That's the Plan !" I sang cheerfully . "Will this really gonna work , First ?" Erza asked me , I smiled "Of Course , Trust Me Erza!"

"Now , Why don't you Train for tomorrow ? " I suggest them , They Nodded and left the room .

I sighed and watch the sky from the window , 'Oni-chan , Lucy , I Hope we can meet again soon. I had something to tell you...'

'Something Very Very Important,Something that can change your life forever.'

I closed my eyes and Memories of me and Layla flooded in ..

_Flashback _

_"There's a way, Mavis" Layla said , "What Way?" I said while I ate my Pocky. _

_She sighed "A Way to change his life for good , Mavis. And Will You stop Eating while I'm talking to you !" She snapped and took my dear lovely precious Pocky away."No...My Precious Dear Lovely Pocky!" I Whined and tried to took back my Pocky ._

_"Give it back , Layla~~~!" I cried and tried to take back my dear precious lovely Pocky from Layla but No Avail ..._

_"If you really want your Pocky back , Then Listen to me !" She said. I Pouted "Fine " _

_"So what do you want to say ?" _

_"It's about the Limiter ."_

_I narrowed my eyes "What's wrong with the Limiter ?" , _

_"The Limiter can control Power , right?" _

_"Well , Yeah ... What's wrong with it ?" _

_"Actually , I just found out it had another function"_

_"..Another Function ...?" My eyes widen _

_She opened her mouth and told me the other function of the Limiter . _

_I don't know what should I felt ... Happy ? Sad ?_

_Yet I still don't knew How to used the other function._

_That's why ..._

_I ..._

"First?" Third Called me and that bring me back to reality . "Yes , what's wrong Third ?" I smiled and faced him . "No .. Nothing It's just , I Thought of something but I forgot .. " Third said scratching his head , I laughed. " It must be because of your Old , Third " I giggled .

* * *

**Jiemma Pov , -Sabertooth Guild- , after Sting and Rogue recover .**

I Stared intently to Sting and Rogue . 'I know That we had to be number one , But Recently I realized . Being number 1 isn't everything and I'm Being to harsh . I even order Minerva my own daughter to did that .' I sighed .

"This Time I forgive you , It's okay to Lose ." I said . Everyone gasped and their eyes widen . "Father , What are you saying..? " Minerva said . "I want to change Sabertooth Little by Little , I realized recently after thinking about that Salamander said . But , If we got below Third I shall Punish all of you " I said .

"Father..."

"Master, You're saying ... That we were forgiven ..?" Sting asked disbelief , I nodded " But If tomorrow you got Below third , I shall Punish all the participants and after the Last day , We will Visit Fairy Tail"

Everyone eyes widen in shock , "We aren't going to attack . Just Visit them , I'll tell you the detail Tomorrow" I stood up and went back to my Room .

'It's for the best '

* * *

**Rogue Pov .**

'No way . The Mean Sabertooth finally change , Slowly but surely .' I smiled a little .

"Hey , Sting" I called my partner . "What ?"

"Let's meet Lucy " I whispered , "For what ? " Sting raised his eyebrow . "To Talk about this " I answer Flatly and gave Sting a straight Poker face .

"Okay,Okay . I also miss her , Now Let's Go!" When Sting and Me are in front of our lodging door , Minerva called us .

"Where Do you thing you're going ?" Minerva strangle Sting, Sting face now were Blue . He called my name for help , But I just stand still .

"We're just going out , Minerva-san" I answered for Sting since Sting can't even breath and that mean he can't answer and about to die because Lack of air . Minerva narrowed her eyes and stare at me , "I see . You got a Nerve , Sting , Rogue. Tomorrow is the Last Day , And You two were still injured . You Guys need to rest" She ordered . "It won't be Long"

"I said Rest " Minerva ordered once again and glared intently to me and Sting . I gulped .

"Okay , We will Rest" I drag Sting along and he whining . 'I don't want to cause a ruckus or trouble that will make more injured ' I sighed .

'I miss Lucy'

* * *

**Finish OMG OMG OMG !**

**I can't believed it ! This Chapter took a very very long time ... it nearly 2/3 weeks or even around 1 week .**

**Anyway , Thanks for reading !**

**Hope You enjoy , and Support my Other Story :) **

**Thanks ! **

**Sorry for the bad grammar and False words :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 !**

**This Chapter is pretty much the same as the manga .**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and false words .**

**And I'm Sorry I didn't Update Last week , Because I'm on Vacation to Vietnam !  
**

**I'll tell you in the end of this chapter !**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL .**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Normal Pov , Last Day Of GMG.**

"Welcome to the Last Day of GMG!" Chapati announced .

The audience screamed . "Now , In the Last day all the Participants will participate in the Survival Games !"

Then , Chapati called the Team from the last ranked .

"Now there's no rules in this Survival Games , The Team that had the highest point will win. The Leader Point is 5 and for the other were 1 !"

"Let The Game Begin!" The Last day of GMG finally Started .

"Good Luck !" Yajima said .

* * *

**As The Last Day Of GMG Started , Natsu Also Started to Search Lucy .**

**The Fight goes just like in the Manga ,**

**As The FT Member went to Sting.**

* * *

**Sting Pov**

'I don't really like this Plan ' I sighed. I looked at all their bodies , All wounded and they even barely can stood up . I was Amused .

'I guess this is what Fairy Tail had ' I smiled .

"We'll do it 1 Vs 1 , Who do you prefer?" The Raven haired that Likes to striped asked me , (A/n : It's Gray Sting ,, Gray.)

"Let's see , Why Don't you all decided by yourself also I don't really care If you guys want to attack me together" I smirked .

"You Shouldn't underestimated Fairy Tail" The Blue haired woman , If I'm Right her name is Juvia .

"Oh No Way , I Respect You"

"Just Shut Up and Let's beat him" Gajeel Said , "Heh, So All together " I cooked a brow and smirked "Fine By Me . Come"

"Ice Make : Hammer!"

"Water Slicer !"

"Requip : Heaven's Wheel , Blumeblat" (A/n : I don't know the spelling ... Bear With It !)

_"Rairyū Hōtengeki"_

_"__Tetsuryūkon"_

I Dodge all the attack , But Erza's Attack Scratch My face . I swept the blood , and Began My Counterattack .

"White's Dragon's Punch!" I attack the Water Woman , She can dodge it but she let her guard off.**  
**

"Juvia !" The Stripper (A/n : It's Gray for god sake) Shouted , But she lost conciousness

Then , Laxus Suddenly came from behind me and Punch me , I stumbled .

"_Tetsuryūken!" _I looked Up and Saw Gajeel Jump and Attack me , In the nick Of time I managed to dodge it . "He , Not Bad " I smirked .

"Requip : Black Wing Armor . Moon Slash!"

"Damn!" My eyes widen as I tried to Block Erza's attack . I Hit a Wall , A blood came from my mouth and I swept it .

"White Drive!" I Jumped as I High as I can and Attack Them with My Breath , "_Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu!" _(A/n : White Dragon's Holy Breath)

I landed , I sniffed to check If they already down . _"Rairyū no Hōkō!"_

'Damn!' I jumped and I realize It's a trap !

"Ice Make : Cannon!" Gray Attack from Below/Ground , "Requip : Flight Armor!. Swift Sky Sword!" Erza attacked Me , "Aghh!" I was about to land on the ground But I saw Gajeel On the Ground 'Oh no !'

I took a Deep Breath "_Hakuryū no Hōkō"_ I Launched My Roar and At the same Time Gajeel Also use his Roar , "_Tetsuryū no Hōkō" _

It Makes a pretty Big explosions . "_Metsuryū Ōgi , __Narumikazuchi!" , "__Metsu Ryū Ōgi ,__Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken" _ Laxus and Gajeel Attacked Me Together .

"Gaah!"

My Body Landed On the ground , 'Shit , I can't move my body . I .. I Lost...'

I breath Heavily , I smiled a Little . "I Lost." I said in a low voice .

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

"Un..Unbeliavable !" Chapati Shouted .

"Fairy Tail Win!"

"That's a good fight , Sting also Do his Best" Yajima said .

"TODAY WE HAVE THE WINNER OF GMG , FAIRY TAIL!" Chapati announced .

Meanwhile at Natsu's...

* * *

**Natsu Pov**

I ran while sniffing , and finally I caught Lucy's Scent And a scent that I'm Pretty familiar with it , But I decided to ignore Because I need to find Lucy and I ran to the source.

After probably 25 minutes , I hear a Scream , Shout from where the GMG is being held and I heard 'Fairy Tail' Is being cheered , I grinned "We Won"

'Now , I had to Search for Lucy . Since we won the GMG and We will Finally be able to See each other again ' .

'Where the hell is she ?!' I finally landed on the ground , I sniff again Lucy's scent is very strong here , I sniff once again

'Hmm...This way..' I walked following Her Scent , after a Long walk , I found I'm In a Place like a ruins.

I saw a blond woman standing there , "..Lu..Lucy...?" I said shuttering . The Blond woman turn her body , She smiled .

Her smiled were so bright and sweet , "Natsu !" She ran to me and Hug me , I hug her back "I Miss You , Fairy Tail Miss you. Luce" A tears slipped out from the corner of my eyes , "I miss you , too . I'm sorry for what he did to you ."

"He?" I asked as she swept away my tears , "Yes , 'He' " She smiled .

"Come out !" she called then a cloaked person came from behind the Pillar near where Lucy Stand before she ran to me .

"Hello , Natsu" The Cloaked Person walked to me and He revealed himself , My eyes widen "...Zeref..."

"Natsu , I know it's crazy but there's a reason . " Lucy said .

"He want to protect me and also He's my Childhood friend , and you know Sting and Rogue ? , They also my childhood friend ." Lucy Said .

I stood there with a very confused face as I process it slowly I finally understand , "I see ," _(A/N : I don't want to make Natsu very Dense ..)_

"Ah , I almost forgot . Let's Get back to the Guild , Lucy , Zeref " I gave them my signature grin. Lucy nodded

and then the three of us walked together to the Inn .

* * *

**At the Inn , Natsu Pov .**

I Kicked The door "HEYY , LOOK WHAT I GOT HERE!"

"Hi, Long time no see Everyone " Lucy said shyly as she waved her hand , The Guild eyes widen "L..Lucyy!" They cried and hugged her and crying .

As For Zeref , He walked toward First . 'They know each other ?' I raised a brow.

My Eyes widen when I saw Zeref and First hugging each other !

then , We Partied for the return of Lucy and Zeref . When Zeref revealed himself , The Guild were surprised yet shocked But they accept him with a big heart .

* * *

**Normal Pov , At Fairy Tail Guild. After 2 days of the Last Day of GMG**

After they back to Magnolia , They claimed their Old building again and Partied once again .

And They Had an Unexpected Guest , Sabertooth . When Sabertooth came , The Fairy Tail member thought they going to attack But no .

They suddenly bowed . "We truly Apologized of what we do to yours member at the Naval Battle" Jiemma said as they Bowed .

"Yes , We truly Sorry " Minerva said . "Raised Your Head , Sabertooth . We Accept Your Apology , Now Why Don't we Party together Just Like a Friend and an Allies " Makarov added , Then They Partied together.

Not Long After, Mermaid Hell , Lamia Scale , and Blue Pegasus also joint them . (A/n : Just pretend that QP already come and go)

* * *

**Mavis Pov **

I giggled , "Hey , Brother Isn't It Fun?"

"Hmph , It Is But It's too noisy" Brother said , I laughed .

"Brother , I have something to tell you . Let's go to the Third room " I tug Brother clothes He following me .

'Finally , Brother wish will come true'

* * *

**Lucy Pov .**

"Levy-chan , I really want to ask you something" I asked , "What is it Lu-chan ?"

"Are you and Gajeel a Couple ?" I smirked , Levy-chan face were red , Erza just nodded , Mira giggled , Wendy stare at Levy-chan .

"What...N..No !" She said shuttering . I giggled , Then suddenly Jenny came to the Table where we currently sat , "Mira , Let's have a Duel !"

"Jenny-san , Stop it " A girl said , She looked like Hibiki (A/n : On My Profile ) , "Kisara , This is Between me and Mira." The Kisara girl sweatdropped and shook her head . "Sure , Jenny" Mirajane accept it and now they having a Duel , Just like when they duel on GMG but now they also used a Costume . We watched in from our table ,

"Hello , you must be Wendy right?" Kisara asked wendy , Wendy nodded "Ah..Yes , and You?" She said shyly , "I'm Kisara Laytis , Nice fight you had with Chelia-chan! . Ah , I'm a Friend of Chelia-chan" She said and Wendy and Her shook hand ,

'Wait .. Laytis ?' , "Excuse me , What's your name again?" I asked , "It's Kisara Laytis " She smiled . "Laytis ... You're Hibiki's sister?" I asked disbelief , Levy-chan eyes widen , Erza also stopped eating her cake , Wendy just look at her . "Nope , I'm Hibiki's Daughter " . "EHHHH!?" I , Levy-chan , Erza and Wendy screamed .

"Since when , Hibiki get married ?" Levy-chan asked her , "It's already been 17/18 years ago and Now I'm 17 years old~!" She said .

"What Kind Of magic You had ?" Erza asked , "I'm a Ice God Slayer , I can use a Lost Magic Healing and Archive " She said .

We talked and asked her about how and with who Hibiki wife . apparently His wife Silveria Laytis/Sunshine already died . Then we talked so much , and we talked about Love , Girl's Talk~

Then Chelia came and joined us , 'Who Thought we can get along well'

Unexpectedly Minerva , Flora , Yuna (A/n : Sabertooth Mage) also came join Us .

We had so Much fun .

* * *

**? Pov **

'Finally , The day has come'

I watched Fairy tail from a Crystal Ball , And smirked evilly

"Thank You , This makes Our .. no My Job easier "

I stood up , and Called my subordinate and told them what they need to do .

"Let's Crush them " I said , My Subordinates Cheered and Smirked.

'After we finished our job to annihilate the most dangerous threat everything will be much more easier'

I laughed evilly .

'I Will Be The King Of The World'

* * *

***JJANG* *JJANG* CHapter 16 !  
My source :Fairy Tail Wikia .com for the battle scene .**

**The Next chapter will be the new beginning of the new arc~!**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and False words.**

**Review , Please ?**

**Support my other stories and For the OC/OOC You can see it on my profile!**

* * *

**Vacation little story :) **

**I went to Vietnam with My Mother and my Big brother and with my Moms Friends and their child . The total is 8 person (just Us) .**

**In Vietnam I went to Saigon or Ho Chi Minh City (I'm sorry I forgot how to write it) , And to Hanoi .**

**In Saigon I went to Ku chi / Guchi Tunnel , War Museum , It's a great great place . Little by Little I knew about Vietnam War .**

**It's very Interesting , But sadly it's so Hot there especially in Hanoi , Because I went to Hanoi went Hanoi currently on Summer .**

**(Hanoi had 4 seasons , Saigon only had 2 seasons). It's nearly 41 C ! Super Hot ... Even your hair were being tied or short you will sweating .**

**But I didn't regret went on the Vacation to Vietnam since The food were Delicious and I went to Mekong River , and To Ha Long Bay and saw The Kissing Stone (It looks like 2 lion kissing) I had so much fun there , But I Recommended to went to Vietnam or Hanoi when It isn't in Summer .**

**Sorry for the bad grammar .**

**The Best things in Vietnam : The Food , The Hotels , The View , The History.**

**What I didn't very like : The Public Toilet ... I guess ... I'm not a type of person like to go to Public Toilet if it isn't necessary . It's just my opinion .**

**No offense ! :( **


	17. Chapter 17

**YEAH FINALLY CHAPTER 17 ! This chapter will be the beginning of a new arc~!**

**Hope You Enjoy the story so far and the chapter.**

**I'm sorry for the bad grammar and false words .**

* * *

**Zeref Pov**

"I have something to talk to you, Oni-chan" Mavis said and she suggested we went to the Makarov-san room for more Privacy .

'What could it be?' I wonder .

We walked in silent , Before I went to the Makarov-san room . I glance at Lucy and saw her talking with her guildmates and other guildmates and she surrounded by Girls . 'Good , AT least not being surrounded by Boys . I Bet they having some-sort of Girl's talk' I huffed , And I gave a Glare to Sting and Rogue that accidentally saw me , I glared at them as I gave them a 'Don't you dare do something inappropriate and Don't you are touch her , She's Mine' and I walked in because Mavis already calling me from the room.

"So , What do you want to talk about ?" I asked her as I sat on the couch . Mavis sat on the table "You know before I were Sick and died , I researching something and I found it but then I fell sick and not longer after that I died . I want to tell you when we were in Tenrou Island But it's not the right time and now is the right time ." She said.

"Do you want your Lifetime wish be fulfilled , Oni-chan?" She added as she straighten her head .

"My...Lifetime .. Wish?" I said shuttering and surprised , She nodded .

"This is not funny , Mavis . Stop Joking around , There's no way my Wish can be fulfilled" I said shocked yet disbelief .

She shook her head , and looked at me with a serious eyes "Believe me , Oni-chan"

I gulped

'If it's true , I can be with Lucy forever . I won't be a threat to others...' Many Thought came and go through my head .

"I-" I was about to said my decisions but suddenly there's a Explosions from downstairs .

"What's going on ?" Mavis spoke .

Both Of Us hurried went out of the room , I saw a Hooded man stood in the center of the Guild Door that now were crumble into pieces .

I saw many Man and Girls fighting the Guilds Members .

I ran downstairs to helped them . The attackers number were not many as us . They were out number , But they were powerful .

'Who are they ?' A question ran through my head .

Before I can Helped the Guilds Members , The Hooded man Swung his hand and suddenly A bubbles appeared beside him .

My eyes widen in disbelief , There's Lucy !

"Attention , Please !." The Members eyes widen in shocked , "Lucy!" Natsu cried and attacked the Hooded person , But the Hooded Person attacked him first and send him flying across the room. "Want them Back?" He smirked evilly , I glared at him . "Look , I never Like to use Hostage . But , It seems in matter of time we will be lose and I don't like it ." He said as she deeper his voice even thought Almost Half of the members were beaten up ,

'Maybe he's talking about me ..' I thought

"So , I'll taking your Precious Girls. If you really want to save them . Come to our Lair , ACTYL VILLAGE!"

"We Will Waiting For you Before Tomorrow Sunset " And They disappeared , The smoke made some sort of a Mark , Like a Guild mark and in matter of second it's disappeared .

"Tartaros ..." I swung my head to see who said it and it was Mavis , She were very Furious .

'Please Be Safe , Lucy'

* * *

**Lucy Pov , When/before The Explosions . Downstairs .**

I sat on the table with Levy , Wendy ,Lisanna , Mirajane, Milliana , Beth , Flora , Yuna , Chelia , Sherry , Jenny , Kisara , Erza , Kagura and Minerva.

"So , You Had a Crush on Rufus ?!" I Exclaimed to Yuna. She Blushed and hid behind her Best Friend Back , Flora .

"Don't you know , Rufus is pretty Interest On you ,Yuna" Minerva said in Teasing tone . "It means Your Feeling isn't one sided anymore , Yuna !" Levy said in Smug face , "Hear that , Yuna ? . Congratulation , Finally your feeling were returned " Flora said , "There's No way , He Like me ..." Yuna said as her head were down and her face were red.

'She's so cute' I thought .

"Hey , Levy-chan " I called her .

"yes , What is it Lu-" Suddenly there's a Explosions from the Main Door .

All of us immediately go to our own Fighting Positions and get ready to attacked .

'Who Is it .. whoever it is , it's sure have a guts to come here searching for a fight' I thought as I readying my Keys .

Then A Person came in sight , aswell as many people behind the Person . After the Smoke , were cleared I Immediately knew It was a Hooded man , Then the Peoples behind him suddenly started to attacked us , I glance my eyes before Called out my Spirits and I saw him grinning evilly .

I shivered and stiffened at how scary and creepy the man was .

"Lu-chan watch out!" Levy called me and Bring me back to reality . In A Lighting Speed I took 2 keys and Summoned them .

"Open Gate Of The Maiden , Virgo! . Open Gate Of The Leo , Loki!" After I summoned them , They Protect me from the Enemies attack .

I Took My whip and launched it to the Enemies , as my Whip strangled the Enemy neck Virgo Attack from Below and Loki delivered the Final Blow

"Kyaaa!" I heard Levy-chan voice , "Levy-Chan!" I ran to her , I saw The enemy attack her with a Magic Bullets .

'That Bullets were strange , It's Absorbing Levy-chan Magic!' I Stared at the Bullets as I ran to Levy-chan ,

I stopped about 8 feet away from Levy-chan , and Used My other magic that Zeref taught me .

A Dark Aura start surrounding me ,

"_Kuro no bijutsu shageki no kurai!" (AN: Black Art : Shooting Dark.黒の美術射撃の暗い! | Kinda Lame ..) _I attacked the enemy and ran to Levy-chan ,

"Levy-chan , Are you OKay !?" I helped her stand . She nodded "Yeah , I'm Fine Lu-chan , Just what's that magic ? " She asked me "It's a Black Art , Zeref Taught me some so I can protect myself When I'm In a Pinch ." I explained shortly .

"I see. Hey , Lu-chan , Don't you think It's strange ."

"Eh , What do you mean ?" I asked

"There's No way someone had a nerve attacking us when there's other guilds here and furthermore they were Out numbered by us ." She said .

'Now That you mention it , Indeed It's Strange . What's is their motive ?' I asked myself

"Hey , Lu-chan " Levy-chan swung her hand infront of my face , "Ah yes , Indeed it's strange Unless they really wanted to die." I said

"Yeah , But even They were out numbered by us They didn't even scared or fear to losing to us ."

"Yeah , but They were pretty strong mage ..." I nodded and suddenly something crashed Behind Levy-chan .

We were shocked and saw it were Erza and Kagura !

There's so much Bruise around theirs bodies , Me and Levy-chan ran to the and helped them , Then I heard another Crash near the Bar and It were Minerva !

'It's so weird ...' I thought .

'We can lose ... Zeref!' I thought and screamed his named mentally .

And Zeref suddenly went out from the Room and went downstairs .

"Ze-" I was about to called him out but suddenly some sort of aura surrounding me and Levy . I stole a Glance I saw Wendy being surrounded too.

'What Is this !?' I though and I felt My body getting heavier and everything went blank , I saw Levy-chan too , Wendy and There's other But I can't get a clear look because everything went black.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Kyaaa... What Is this !?" Wendy tried to protect herself from the aura that surrounded her.

"Wendy!" Romeo tried to save her , But Wendy already vanished .

"Beth , Watch Out !" Milliana tried to push Beth Out of the Aura that surrounding her but in results the two of them being surrounded and vanished.

"Yuna , Let's Use Unison Raid and attacked that Hooded man !" Flora said , Yuna nodded "yeah , He could be the Master"

_"Yunizonreido: Piasuuindo no tero irei toge no myaku" (A/N: ユニゾンレイド：ピアスウインドのテロ慰霊とげの脈 | Unison Raid : Piercing Wind Blast thorn veins |I have no idea )_

But The attacked suddenly turned to the left , "What !" Flora eyes widen , 'He deflect it !?' She thought .

"No way ... " Yuna choked out .

Then suddenly the Man raised his hand and The Aura surrounded Yuna and Flora and they vanished in a second.

"_Tenjin no Boreasu!" _Chelia attacked the enemy behind Sherry .

"Thank , Chelia" Sherry thanked her , Chelia smiled .

"Chelia , Watch Out . Don't let your guard off !" Sherry used her magic to shield Chelia from the Enemies attacked . "Doll Magic : Wood Doll!" **  
**

"A..Thank you Sherry , _Tenjin no Mai!" _She thanked sherry and Attacked the enemies , Little did they knew . The Hooded man raised his hand onto their direction and an aura appeared and surrounded them and they vanished .

"Chelia !" Kisara Notice the aura surrounded Chelia and Sherry but she was to late , She turned her head and glared at the man .

_"Hikami no Arashi Fubuki" (Ice God : Storm Blizzard)_ She launched the attacked to the man , Because the range is not far the man deflect Kisara attack and surround Kisara with the Aura and vanished .

"Kyaaaa!" Kisara cried before she completely vanished , Hibiki heard the Cried "Kisara ?!" , "EEEK ,, What Is this !" Jenny hissed and she's vanished .

"Jenny !"

"Damn.." Hibiki Cursed .

* * *

**Hibiki Pov**

After They disappeared , the smoke make a Symbol . I immediately used my magic to search about the mark and I found out that it was Tartaros Guild Mark .

'Damn , I'll make you pay .'

'Kisara , Wait for me' I thought with a determination and serious eyes .

I used my Archive Magic to dig up about Actyl Village and about Tartaros itself.

I stole a glance at Eve , Ren , and the Rest of the members of the guilds .

Eve expression were shocking , It were scary like he was going to kill someone .

Ren Expression is full of concern . And The Rest of them expression were all the same , the expression that felt like going to kill someone and I can read their expression spoke 'You're gonna Pay for this Tartaros !'

* * *

**Hi! So this is the chapter 17 ! Hope you like it .. Sorry if the Name of the attack kinda lame .**

**So the captive from each guild are :**

**Lucy , Levy , Wendy (FT) . Milliana , Beth (MH). Yuna , Flora (ST) . Chelia,Sherry (LS) . Jenny and Kisara (BP)**

**I hope you like it .**

**Question :**

**How the story goes so far?**

**What's Lacking ?**

**Tell me your opinion .**

**Like it ? hate it ? Normal ? Super Love it ?**

**Review , Please ?**

**Thanks !**

**Enjoy !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for supporting me and my other stories .**

**Thank you for Favorite and Following my stories and me :)**

**Anyway , What do you guys think about the Chapter 340 ?**

**I think Mavis and Zeref is like a Friend / Childhood friend or even Brother and Sister but the most crazy is I think Zeref and Mavis is a...Couple or you can say ... Husband and wife ... OMG right . =="  
Anyway here it is chapter 18 !**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and false words**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Fairy Tail .**

* * *

**Aeron Pov**

I stared at the Hostage , I chained theirs feet with a Magic Chain that can nullifying theirs magic.

'That Blond girl is not bad , I guess i should make a plan to prepared the worse outcome'

"Uukh..."

I looked around to the voice and I saw the Ice-Girl tried to adjust her position .

I bend down to the level of her face , I lift her chin up with my hand

"Hey , What's your name?"

She slowly opened her eyes and we had a eyes contact .

"Why Should I Tell You my name , you stranger !" She answered .

'Hee..I love this kid'

"Then , I'll tell you mine and you tell me yours . How's that ?" I smirked

She just glared at me . "I'm Tartaros Sec- , No I'm Tartaros Third Master . Aeron Ray"

"Now now , What's yours ? "

"I'm not telling my name to a stranger !" She said , I smirked .

"I Like you already , furthermore Your Magic Is Strong . Why Don't you be my puppet ?"

"P..Puppet ?" Her face were so confused . "Hmm, Let's see. You gonna need a Partner To crush them completely ." I grinned like a mad person , I stood up and used sleeping spell to the Ice-girl , then I Stared at the captives , 'Hmm..That Girl with Pink Hair and that little girl from Fairy Tail .. Her Magic is the same as That Ice-Girl only slight different but the little girl magic is far beyond the Ice-girl . But I can use her as supporter .' I thought .

"Hmm,,,This's going to work . Hehehe...hahahaahaahah" I Laughed insanely as I thought of the plan .

'With this two , I'll crushed them and make sure they didn't came in my way afterall this place is a very special place for us '

As I in the middle of thinking for the perfect plan , _'Please , Stop this already Second !'_

'Shut Up , Aeron !' I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth and release my magic towards a locked room .

* * *

**Zeref Pov , -Back at Fairytail and the other guilds-**

"We should make a plan ." I said out of the blue , Everyone stared at me .

"What Kind of plan , Oni-chan ?" Mavis asked me , "A Plan to defeat Tartaros But , Because We didn't had much information about them It's going to be a little difficult." I explained ,

"Then , I'll search the Information while you guys make the basic plan first . How's that sound ?" Hibiki said (A/n : he know , Zeref Is smart so he know Hibiki's name) . "You sure you can ?" I asked him with a little doubtfully voice .

"Of course , My Magic is Archive and It make me can collect any information easier ." He said as he began to search .

"Leave the Information to Hibiki , Now we will proceed to the Basic Plan " I said .

"Why we need a plan ? . We can just go and burned them into crisp in a second with this many mages " Natsu said , A vein popped on my head 'How dense he can be ? How stupid He can be ? How .. How ... How .. How Can I let this Idiot punched me back then ?!' I clenched my fist and trembling to punched the hell out of him .

'Calm down , Zeref . It's isn't the time to take care of that Idiot' I breath in and out , "Listen , Natsu . We need to think about how to taking care of the members and then proceed to the master without any hostages being used as a shield and how to defeat the members."

"Yeah , Zeref is right . We need to make a basic plan first then proceed to the plan with the Information Hibiki-san searching right now then we also need to make a another plan so if the first plan failed we had the second plan , also the most important thing is we can't act too freely ." Rogue said .

"Yeah , Rogue is right . We need to think first then act .Specially you guys , don't act rashly " I nodded in agreement and sent a threatening glare to Natsu , Sting , Orga , Gajeel , Elfman , etc .

"Then I'll Help you , With the Predictions I have !" Mavis spoke up.

I smiled , "Then Let's make the Plan "

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

After the attack , I woke up in a strange place .

I looked left and right to only saw Levy-chan and the others , and it seems they haven't regain conscious . Well some of them already regain conscious .

I looked at my hand , there's a chain .

I tried to broke it , but I can't use my magic . 'This Chain ... Is Nullifying my magic !'

'Damn it' I gritted my teeth .

_"Please , Please ... Help me "_ I Heard a voice , "Who .. whose there?" I took a hold of my keys then I remember that I can't use magic .

'Sh*t' , _"Please , Help me . Help Me take my body back" _said the voice once again .

"..Body..?"

"Who are you ?!" I asked in a demand tone to the voice .

"Lucy-san , What's wrong?" Wendy asked in a confusing voice , "Wendy , You already wake ? . I heard a voice , seems like It's asking for help, and I asked the voice who is it " I explained .

"Yes,Just a moment ago . A voice ? "

I nodded , 'Wait a minute , The Voice is gone... What the hell ..'

"Well , well Looks like almost of you guys already awake thought I already talk to one of you before you guys awake " I heard a clapped sound from the Corner of the room I guess There's a door there .

"What Do you Want and Who Are You!" I hissed .

"Lucy Heartifillia Daughter of Layla Heartifillia and Jude Heatifillia , Who ever thought You're a Lady" The Man started to walk toward Us .

"How can you know ?" I was shocked , Then He Smiled "Because I know Your Parent , You can say before you were born I was Your Parent ... Friend? " He said in a sickly sweet voice . I shudder and so Wendy .

"You Knew my Parent ?" Sweats started to pouring down from my forehead to my cheek , from my cheek to my chin .

"Of Course , After all I'm the one who killed your Mother" He started to grinned like a mad person , My eyes widen .

'Mama was Killed ? , But I'm sure that Mama was sick and she died ... ' I was in utter shock.

"Lucy-san ..."

"You must be thinking that Layla was died because of sickness , She was A healthy , Charming , Beautifull , Kind and Caring woman There's no way Layla can died because of sickness , Maybe she died because of Poison that make her look like Sick and then Died" He said and then he started laughing uncontrollably

'Mama was killed by this man ..' A tears slipped from my Eyes .

"Lucy-san...Lucy-san , You Okay ?" Wendy asked me in a very worried voice .

'Mama...'

* * *

**Finally chapter 18 , sorry for the bad grammar and false words . Hope you enjoy it !  
Anyway , Follow My Instagram ; annashina5 , (Drawing made by my friends)**

**Since Now I'm a ninth grader I won't Updating like usual well , Probably because i need to study :) **

**Anyway , What do you think of this chapter ?**

**Review , PLease ?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 .**

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) **

**I Love you guys so much . **

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL .**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and false words .**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Eve Pov**

'Kisara , Please Be safe' I prayed As I thinking how to safe her .

"Before I forget Guild Master can't come as well as Children ." Zeref said , I looked up .

"Why , Isn't easier if the Masters Join us ?" I asked , But Zeref shook his head .

"No , It'll make more trouble . That Man (A/n : Let's just say it He/The Master of Tartaros) Can Take advantage of them , Even they're A Guild Master We don't know what they Capable of that Tartaros Guild . All We know Is Tartaros Dark Guild and Strong Just Like GH and OS . But , That's not all . I felt that they hidding something , So The Guild Masters Should stay here and The Children here also They can protecting this place , Incase something goes wrong ." He said .

I Clenched my fist , But he's true . We can't took any risk . What can we do if They took another Hostage , We will be in disadvantage and they will have mor advantage .

"DONE!" Suddenly Hibiki shouted , All of us looked at Hibiki .

"So , What you got ?" I asked

Before he Answered He sighed heavily . 'That's Rare for Hibiki to Sighing like that unless He didn't like the thing he found' I thought

"Tartaros Guild Is used to be a Legal Guild Like us ." He started to told us , My eyes widen 'Legal Guild !? Impossible !'

"NO WAY!" Everyone expect Zeref , Rogue , and the other that have the silent characters .. plus Me shouted in disbelief and shocked .

"Calm Down Just hear it untill I finish and you can all be shocked alright!" He said.

"So , As I say that Tartaros was a Legal Guild once and after the Second Master It's started to be a Dark Guild but with a very Slow Pace and eventually after many years pass , The Magic Council found out about the Tartaros doing and They were banned . Since The Magic Council found out about the Tartaros , Tartaros Started to be a Dark Guild right now . But , There's something weird From what I see from this Information ." Hibiki explained .

"Weird?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes , Since Tartaros Became a Dark Guild many members left the guild and from the information I get There's supposed to be only quarter of them that still a members of the Tartaros ." Said Hibiki , "Isn't it natural ? Because Tartaros become a Dark Guild 30 years ago If I remember correctly " Zeref said .

"He's right Hibiki , It's natural they have so much members since they started to become a dark guild 30 years ago" I said , 'What this uneasy feeling ?' I thought worriedly .

"Well , I won't doubt that one Zeref. But The Second Master supposed to already died and There's no Information of the Second Master retire and about this new Master . Isn't it weird?"

"I won't deny it , Because in the past 30 years I also don't heard anything from the Tartaros guild and there's one thing that make them different ." Zeref said and He walked toward Hibiki .

"They Isn't Trying to find Nirvana or even Me . They just doing like Common Dark Guild do and they also one of the strongest Dark Guild maybe They can Par with the GH . " He added . Hibiki eyes widen , "You're saying that This Tartaros is Plotting something over the past 30 years ?" Said Hibiki .

Zeref nodded . "But , If they're that strong isn't will be easy for them do their plan earlier instead now ?" I said with a doubtful tone .

My statements make almost Every person frozen and they started to murmuring "Yeah , He's Right . Why now ?" .

"They Probably waiting for the right time ?" Ren said . 'Well that kinda makes sense' I thought and eyeing Hibiki and the others .

'But , I got a feeling that Something Is not right ... '

* * *

**Hibiki Pov **

I took a sit in the corner and think deeply what's going On and Prayed for my only daughter .

"Silveria , What should I do ?" I whispered to myself and Sighed .

I scratch my hair , and Think about all the Information I got and remembering when Tartaros attacked us .

'It's suicide from every ways you think , Coming to where the No.1 Guild place what's more when There's Sabertooth , Lamia , Mermaid Heel , Us and Fairy tail . That's a suicide ' I thought .

I stare at the Fairy Tail's ceiling blankly .

"But , Why they ran away when Zeref make his appearance ?" I said in a very low voice .

Then , Something make me realize , that They didn't even tried to took Zeref !.

I stood Up Absurdly . That make most of them surprised at my act .

"I think It all makes sane !" I said ,

"What are you talking about , Hibiki?"Ren asked .

"When Zeref make his appearance , They not even tried to took him away ! . Even thought , We still don't know what's their Goals but Most of the dark guilds will take that rare opportunity to make the world theirs or do something evil!. Yet , They don't . They Just Slip away the opportunity !" I said as I pointed at Zeref .

"So you're saying is , They intend to do something that not related to Zeref ... at all ?" Happy asked , He flew to the nearby table .

I nodded , "Juvia Think , What Hibiki-san says It's make sense ." Juvia said .

"But , we still only cleared half of it " Gray added . 'Well , It's true . We still need to know more of what they want' I said to myself mentally .

"You know , Actually I smell something weird from that Hooded man before" Natsu scratch his Salmon-haired hair.

We turned our heads to Natsu , Natsu look at us like he said something wrong .

"What Kind Of smell ?" Gray asked , "Well , It's Smile Like an Old Man a very old one and a very faint smell of a young boy" He said and tilted his head and closed his eyes to remembered it correctly .

"The Old Man smell It's like something Dark I don't like it , Like a Evil Smell . The Young Boy smell Is like a Light , But very Faint" Gajeel cut .

"So a 2 different smell come from 1 body ..." Zeref started to murmuring .

"You know something ?" Mavis asked Zeref-san .

"I think , The Faint One Body Is being taken control ." He said

"Eh ?"

* * *

**Kisara Pov **

I feel weird , My body is so hot .

Like I was being burned .

I can't move my hands , My fingers , My feet , I can't even Opened my eyes .

And I slowly feel weak .

I feel I can't move , I feel Dead .

I heard someone saying or mumbling But I can't heard it clearly .

My conciousness were slowly gone ...

'HELP ME !'

* * *

**Okay , So Sorry I haven't update for like a week !  
****I was super busy you know a ninth grader **

**Don't have a day without assignments .**

**So , PLease be Patient and thank you for supporting y other stories .**

**as you know , I currently HOLDING my Other stories Because The Chapter still isn't ready , and so I can focusing on this Stories (most of it)**

**anyway , Thank you for reading !  
I'm Sorry if there's many mistakes ,**

**Review , Please ?**

**THX !**


	20. Chapter 20 and AN with some Edit

**Chapter 20 .**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and false words .**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

I can't stop this tears .

How can This Man killed Mama ?

"..Why .. Why you killed her ?..." I choked out ,

"Lucy-san..."

"Well , Let's see ... Because I LOVE HER ! THAT MAN OF YOURS DON'T DESERVE LAYLA ! " He Shouted madly , I was shocked .

My eyes widen , Wendy covered her mouth .

"THAT BASTARD , THAT FATHER OF YOURS DARE TO TOOK HER FROM ME !. THAT BASTARD OF YOURS MAKE LAYLA TO TURNED ME DOWN !. AND NOW , THAT BASTARD FINALLY DEAD !" I was shaking in anger , fear , and crying desperately .

"OH , HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT I ALSO THE ONE WHO KILLED YOUR FATHER ?" He raised a brow , I looked up and we make an eye contact .

"You ...You killed Papa ..but he died because of old age" More tears came out .

Wendy were dumbfounded .

"I KILLED HIM LIKE I KILLED YOUR MOTHER ,AREN'T YOU GRATEFUL !" He squat down and shook me furiously .

I lost words .

I don't know what should I said .

I just cried .

Then , suddenly there's a scream from outside the room .

"Master , They already reached the middle of ACTYL Village !"

The Man stood up and walked to Wendy . He touched Wendy head and chanting something , suddenly Wendy eyes change look very lifeless .

The Chain that bind her vanish , and saw Wendy stood up , and I heard another stood Up.

and Then The Man walked toward the Doors , Being followed By Wendy , Kisara and Chelia . The Three of them looked Lifeless .

"What's Going On ...?"

"Seems your rescuer come here , Let's the Party Began !" The Man smiled evilly and closed the door .

I was in a very Utter shock .

"Everyone , Please Be safe" A tear slipped out from my eyes .

* * *

**Zeref Pov**

After we made our plan , we hurriedly goes to the ACTYL village .

When we are on the way there , I felt something odd came from the ACTYL village .

'What is this uneasy feeling and odd come from there , I hope it's not something bad'

After around hours passed we finally find the Village entrance .

"It's so quite " I said and looked around .

"I don't like the scent here " Natsu pinched his nose .

"It's reek of Evil " Gajeel squinted his eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Hibiki said .

"It's feels like there's nobody living in here anymore" Minerva and Erza said in the same time , they realized and threw a glared at each other.

"Do you know something , Zeref-san ?" Eve asked me , I shook my head "I have never heard this village name , not even once . "

"Not from 300 years ago ... probably" He asked me again with a little hope in his voice , I shook my head once again "No , Never heard of it"

"I see "

Then There's Silent , I opened my mouth to break the Silent

But Natsu and cut me off "Stop with the Silent , Will ya ! . Let's just Saved them , Beat them and FUALAAAA~~ WE WIN!"

I face-palmed at his super denseness .

"IDIOT , IT'S NOT THAT EASY !" Gray Hit Natsu head.

"OI , THAT"S HURT YOU ... ICE BRAIN !" Natsu rubbed his head and whined .

And they started theirs daily routine . I sighed . 'Idiot' I thought and Minerva said what I thought out LOUD .

Natsu and Gray sent a Glare "I'm Not An IDIOT!"

Then , Erza pointed swords to them to shut them up.

"We don't have time to argued or fighting among ourselves . Come on , we have mission to do " I took the lead , we ran and ran going further into the Village .

When we around in the middle of the village , I heard some giggling , and snickered .

I threw black orbs to the sound came .

Then , I realized we were surrounded .

"Damn" I growl , We started to fighting the Members of Tartaros and the other Dark Guild that being controlled by Tartaros .

When we almost finished all of the Dark Guild members (A/n : not Tartaros member) , suddenly 3 person attacked from above.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack _(天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki)_"

"Sky God's Dance _(天神の舞 Tenjin no Mai)_"

"Ice God's Storm of Ice _(氷神の氷の嵐 Hikami no kōri no arashi)_"

I dodged it and the others too. Well , they managed to gave half of us a damage (A/n : The Unknown member )

All of ours eyes widen at what we seen the attackers that came from above us .

"KISARA !" Eve shouted .

"WENDY!" Charle screamed .  
"Chelia..." Lyon eyes widened .

* * *

**Hibiki Pov**

'Kisara , What's wrong with you ?' I thought worriedly .

I studied their features , Maybe If I'm lucky I can find something weird .

I studied them while I dodged theirs attacked . Most of us goes defensive , Some tried to use theirs magic but they managed to deflect it .

"Kisara , seems weird . Her movements isn't looks like what she used to fight . It's kinda different , Her magic feels kinda different like usual . She just like a Lifeless doll , her attacked seems didn't have any power . " I talked to myself , Then I thought of something .

I Looked at her eyes , Clearly . "Her eyes ... Is so empty ... " I was shocked .

* * *

**Normal Pov **

Kisara , Wendy , and Chelia attacked theirs comrades .

They managed to injured half of theirs guild Members .

While , the 3 of them attacked theirs own comrades .

Aeron sat in his Emperor Chair and watched the three of them .

He smirked ,

"Destroy your own Comrades , My Beautiful Doll"

He smirked evilly .

* * *

**I'm so sorry .**

**I haven't updated for a while .**

**This School Years is super making me stressed .**

**And I have been busier than Last Year**

**and I can't promise to you that I can Update regularly like I used to.**

**BUt , I'll try to Update faster .**

**Also , Since I was so busy . I probably HOLDING my others stories .**

**BUt , It's not like I won't update . I'll still updating my stories , But I Focusing on this story first while I continue make the new chapters for my other stories .**

**Please Understand , and Be patient . also I'm Sorry if This chapter is to short.**

**Thank you , Annashina.**

**Review , Please ?**

**Possibility Update : Once a month**


End file.
